There's No Place Like Home
by SusieScribbles
Summary: Captured by the Cullens, Jacob deals with their dark underworld in Seattle, while Bella is seduced by Edward's charming lies. Will Jake ever be free? Will Bella ever find out the Cullen's evil secret and find her best friend again? RATED MA. *COMPLETED!*
1. There's No Place Like Home

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**PLEASE READ:**_

**Story contains graphic content including rape, violence, strong language and other non-suitable aspects not appropriate for minors or those sensitive to such content.**

**

* * *

**

There were many logical ways to deal with stress, ways in which Bella Swan had usually taken. Now, as she followed highway signs to Seattle, she hoped she wasn't being too rash. Hell, she knew she was being rash, but there was a part of her that didn't care anymore. Being new to Forks, hadn't exactly been a walk in the park. Everyone had gravitated towards her and she wasn't used to the attention. The one person she _did_ want to pay attention to her, hadn't had a conversation with her past hello and general introductions. Edward Cullen, hadn't left her thoughts since the moment she set eyes on him and it hurt her feelings at times how he obviously went out of his way to ignore her.

She didn't understand his unfriendliness and the way he stared at her whenever they were in the same room together. Mike Newton had told her that he's never seen Edward look at anyone the way he had looked at Bella and then, asked what she had done to piss him off.

_Existing_. Was all she could think of, because she hadn't done a damn thing.

There was a nagging desire for her to get out of that dreary town and she'd be damned if she admitted Edward Cullen was the main reason for this "vacation".

As she pulled up into the hotel, she ignored her phone that had been going off non-stop since she left school. It was Friday, so Charlie was home early. She left a message on the machine saying she was going out of town with new friends for the weekend. Only thing was she failed to mention where "out of town" was and that she was completely on her own. She'd deal with Charlie's repercussions later, right now, she just needed to get away.

The sun was still up in the sky, but would shortly set in a few hours. As she checked in, she spent her time unpacking her bags and exploring her semi-decent hotel room. It could have been cleaner, but for now it was her refuge and she refused to criticize it further than that. The television worked, there was a hair dryer and she had a killer view of the city. The view alone occupied a good hour of her time.

When she became bored, she decided to venture out to the restaurant across the street. With an empty stomach, she rushed to get ready, throwing on a green long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a head band, her long dark locks hanging loosely along her shoulders and back.

She crossed the dismal street, not liking the way it looked when shadows cast across the pavement. Behind her, she had the feeling someone was watching her, but dared not look back. She'd heard stories about Seattle and knew it was a dangerous city, even in the better reputed spot where the hotel was. Next to the restaurant was an alleyway, where four men emerged from. There was a dangerous vibe to them as they snickered amongst themselves and made their way to her, which immediately made Bella tense. She kept her gaze to the ground as she hurried towards the restaurant.

When she was ready to reach for the handle of the door towards safety, the tallest of the men grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man hissed as his friends laughed behind him. Bella dared to look up at the man, whose dark eyes threatened to take something from her she wasn't ready to give.

"Let go of me!" She tried to shove him away, but was obviously powerless against her attacker. The streets were barely empty and the people who did pass, didn't bother to stop for her. In fact, they sped up their pace.

In the dark, against the cold stone wall he held her mercilessly against her will, her arms held down by his comrades who were eagerly touching her breasts and abdomen. Her shirt was ripped off in a matter of minutes, while dirtied and rough hands reached under her thin bra.

"Please...stop..." She pleaded as hot, frightened tears spilled down her flushed cheeks.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down and her jeans starting to get pulled from her caused Bella to scream consecutively for help. The blood curdling pitch bouncing off the vacant stone buildings.

"Keep screaming. We like it when you scream." One of them joked as the others chuckled, a hard and abusive slap hitting her across the face issuing another scream from her trembling lips. Blood spilled from the corner of her mouth and her vision started to go blurry from the unexpected blow. Just when she was ready to accept defeat and let the men take what they wanted, she was granted a reprieve. The assaulter who had been undressing her flew off her and hit the ground with a loud thud and snap. The sound of bones breaking was enough to make one nauseous, but Bella was too wrapped up in her own pain and fear to notice much.

The other men let her go and she slumped to the floor, where she struggled to stay alert and absorb what was happening. Each of her attackers were being thrown away from her by something that didn't seem human, yet it seemed to understand that these men were a threat to her safety. Powerlessly, she rolled from side to side, trying to gain some sort of footing or defensive stature to see what was happening.

Instead, she slipped into a deep sleep that her mind had forced her to take, unable to cope with the realities on what had happened to her.

* * *

**Note from the author**

_It's only up from here, kids. I promise. Next chapter will be longer too. This is probably going to be the darkest chapter, the rest should be cherry pie in comparison. _

_x S. Scribbles_


	2. Scarecrows Don't Talk

_I could see him standing there in the doorway, the light illuminating his perfect muscular structure. His back was to me as I lay there, where I took advantage of visually exploring the contours of each taut indentation of his perfect skin. In this dream, I knew him and I loved whoever it was. I almost didn't even feel like myself, for there was such peace there gazing at this man that I never thought could be possible. _

_I was safe. I was complete. _

Bella's eyes opened lazily, the brightness shining from overhead causing her to wince more than she did over the pain in her joints and skull.

"Bella?" She heard her name being called repeatedly with hushed concern.

When her eyes finally came into focus, she was more than surprised to see who was sitting beside her. She wondered if she was dreaming still and she shut her eyes for a moment to keep the room from spinning around them.

"Jake?"

She heard him scoot closer and felt an almost uncomfortably warm hand cup the side of her face.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Wincing, she held onto her side where a sharp pain surfaced after she tried to sit up. His hands were there to keep her from rising any further.

"Easy Bella. Just stay put, would you? For once?" He said with a hint of bitterness, running his hand through his now short espresso colored hair as he sat beside her. "You know Charlie's going to kill you, right?" His eyebrow perked while his deep and haunting eyes searched her face, as if he were trying to decode some cryptic message. Never recalling having seen him so tired and strung-out, Bella started to feel guilt. This wasn't the easy-going Jake she had spent her childhood with.

It had been a year since she had seen Jake, not since last Christmas to be precise. His hair was always so shiny and long, last time it had been almost down to his hips. How she envied that hair, yet now that he cut it off, she couldn't help but notice how much older he looked. It was impossible not to notice the rippling muscles beneath the thin cotton fabric shirt he wore, that was new too.

"You cut your hair." She said with the smallest glint of a smile and she immediately saw his worry and disappointment melt away as he grinned back. Then again, it could have been the morphine talking in her bloodstream.

"Yeah. I did."

They exchanged a silent moment just watching each other, till the booming voice of Charlie made them both snap out of it.

"Bella!" He exclaimed with relief, rushing to get in front of Jake as he placed his coffee off to the side. "How are ya feeling, kid?" He asked with his brow so furrowed she feared his head might cave inward at any given time.

"I'm fine. Sore, but fine." She nodded and tried her best to comfort her father.

He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Good. Now, I can yell at you." The jawline of her father was clenched so tight, she swore if she listened hard enough she would hear the gritting of his teeth. "What the _hell _were you thinking?" He still wasn't yelling, but she knew just how serious her father was. Charlie never yelled, but whenever she had let him down she had felt it. It was in these moments she actually preferred a raised voice to that broken-hearted look in his eyes.

"I just needed to get away for a bit. You know...get out of Forks and be on my own." She gulped down, not wanting to explain her silly behavior was over some boy she had just met and the pressures of being new in that town. "I'm sorry, Dad." Looking down, Bella fiddled with her blood-stained hands, wanting so badly to take back the foolish move to go out on that street by herself. Still, she refused to break down after her embarrassing and traumatizing ordeal. What scared her more was that she couldn't feel anything inside of her, no dread nor sense of fear for what had happened. It was as if her mind had permanently blocked out the occurrence, to protect her in some way.

She could feel both of the men's heavy gazes on her, waiting for her to crack and she couldn't. She knew she should be in a ball crying and accepting comfort, but she couldn't. Nothing but a shell of the emotions she had felt yesterday, which made her feel even more vacant.

"Looks like I'm going to have to cancel my trip with Harry so I can stay home with you, Bells. There's no way I'm leaving _ever again _after this." Charlie sighed, taking a seat and watching the sickly sight before him. Her skin was paler than usual, lacking the luminance and slight pink pigment in her cheeks. The chestnut hair he used to brush for her when she was a child was tangled in knots and splattered with bits of mud and gravel.

Bella met her father's gaze, shaking her head lightly, yet stubbornly. "You don't have to do that. I'll be fine, Dad. Nothing happened..." Slowly, her gaze started to grow distant. "...I mean...they didn't get anything they wanted really." Ashamed, she looked down for several moments, feeling the uncomfortableness growing from the male companions, and their rage. "Something saved me." A stale breath escaped over her cracked lower lip. "Something...big and powerful. I don't even think it was human. An animal saved me." She kept correcting herself, searching the empty air between herself and her curious father as spots of the broken memory replayed.

"We have the police here in Seattle on it, Bells." Charlie leaned forward in his seat to get closer to her, awkwardly placing his hand over hers that lay on her side. "I won't stop till we find the two that got away."

Bella's pained brow became knotted. "Got away?" She looked between her best friend and her father for an answer, Jake's gaze was intently on the floor, lost in thought. So, she knew Charlie would be the one giving the answers.

"Whatever helped you, Bella, killed two out of the four who..." Charlie cleared his throat. "...assaulted you."

With that, Jake stood rigidly, his face flushed in a palette of red. Bella had never seen Jake angry, let alone as enraged as he was. Jake rushed out of the room, not looking at either of them as they listened to his heavy footsteps grow distant down the hall.

"Dad?" She began to ask, looking back to him slowly as exhaustion once again started to take hold. "What is Jake doing here?" It was a valid question, considering they were all the way out in Seattle and Jake belonged back in La Push, near home.

"When I realized you were gone, I sent him here after you to bring you back. He's the one who found you in the alley, Bells. He's shook up with what he found, is all." He sighed and tapped at her hand gently to keep her awake. "Bells, you gotta stay awake for the Detective. He needs your statement so they can start looking for these guys."

With that and directly on cue, three police officers entered the room and began to question Bella. She answered the best she could, but the questions about describing the attackers lead to one she did not expect.

"Miss Swan, I know what I'm about to ask you may seem out of line, but we are just trying to cover all of our bases." The one asking the questions stared at her blankly as he asked without a beat, "Was Jacob there during any of this? Do you recall the moment when he found you, or were you completely unconscious at that point?"

Ignoring the throbbing pain, Bella pushed herself up on her elbows to let the Detective know how sure she was of her answer. "Jake had _nothing _ to do with any of this. To even ask me that is beyond out of line. He saved me and no..." She laid back down in defeat. "...I wasn't awake when he found me."

The questioner asked another, "Do you think you can describe this _animal _better? Like, what color it was, how big it was, et cetera, et cetera...?"

They waited. She tried to remember. They waited some more. Her lips parted. "It was like the size of a small bear. A medium brown shade. I didn't really see it, because it moved so fast. I heard it growling, though." She hoped that would end the session, because she had told them all she could manage to remember.

The police officers exchanged looks, while Charlie tried to listen in from his vantage point next to Bella. "If you remember anything else, Miss Swan, please don't hesitate to let us know." The officer shook her father's hand and they discussed something quickly before Charlie returned to his post next to her.

"It'll be alright, Bells. You'll see." Charlie kept his hand over hers, watching his only child drift off into sleep as the investigators cleared the room.

**A/N Sorry for the wait all. Currently working on a novel, so I've been focusing on that. Not forgetting about this one though! **


	3. The Apple Tree

**A/N : Just for the record, I have nothing against the character of Edward Cullen. It may seem that way, but this is an idea I had and it will involve Edward being a complete antagonist, along with the other Cullens. I've created a very dark underworld with the Twilight series, I hope some of you will end up liking it. x**

**Twitter username: ScribblesFanfic**

**

* * *

**

"How could you be so careless? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Jacob winced from the internal voices that screamed in his head. His brethren howled for him and all had ill thoughts against his credibility to hold the sacred secrets. He stormed outside of the hospital to get some fresh air, but still the voices echoed. Especially, those of the lone female in the pack.

"She's _nothing _to you, Jake. She's a stupid human who deserves what she had coming to her."

The bitterness in Leah's tone scorched the temper Jake already had burning. Releasing some stress, Jake furiously punched the wall outside of the hospital. Pieces of cement and paint crumbled to the ground and people stared as he ignored the small amount of blood dripping down his tanned knuckles.

"You weren't human too long ago yourself, Leah." Jacob inwardly seethed back, looking like a rabid dog to the sidewalk travelers who dared look his way. "I'm _still _human, just with an unwanted genetic _defect." _He growled with unawareness when he noticed his bleeding knuckles, shaking off the dripping drops of crimson with annoyance and little worry.

"Come home _now, _Jake. The pack needs you." The voice of the alpha could not be shaken off as easily as his aching hand, yet Jacob still found a strength to disobey. It was a growing strength that only he seemed to possess, none besides him could ignore Sam's command.

"No. _Bella _needs me."

Inside his mind, the voices went silent with shock. It was the voices of two leaders that clashed; one of the current alpha and that of the destined alpha. Jacob breathed out for momentary relief at the silence, even though it was tension that held a link to each and every one of the "gifted" Quileutes.

Jake broke the chain of emptiness, "I will return when Bella does. Till then, you all will be fine without me. La Push is under no threat from the blood-suckers."

All was still in the common meeting place inside of him, not one of them spoke. It was as if he had broken some sort of tie, with the silence brought confusion and slight panic, yet Jake knew the reprieve was for the best. Now, Bella needed him and it scared him to admit that he needed to be here for himself. For as long as Jake could remember he was in love with this girl. There was something about her that drew him in, an air to her that attracted him like no other. This was his first time seeing her since he had "changed" and he would do all in his power to keep Quileute secret from her. The worst nightmare of Jacob Black was having this girl see him as the monster that was inside of him. He used to be a good person, but now he was a killer. The first of his pack to ever kill a human, was the destined Alpha of the Quileute wolves.

Jacob flinched, for he wanted no part in anything of destiny. He wanted to be normal again. He wanted his bikes and cars. He wanted a girlfriend. He wanted Bella.

Now, not only was he a freak of nature, he was wanted for murder. The legal system was fucked as far as he was concerned, one less deviant in the world that he was responsible for destroying. So what? Would the world miss another rapist?

Lost in his thoughts, Jacob sat down on the sidewalk and rested his back against the uncomfortable wall of the hospital. Seattle stunk of the _leeches_, the vampires that made him what he was. Even in the middle of the day their presence lingered around him, no doubt flooding the streets at night and keeping their stench polluting the air when they left. He gritted his teeth, blaming them once more for creating the opposing force made to assassinate their kind one by one.

He hated those damn vampires. Especially those Cullens, whose return to Forks had once again started the cycle of wolves to be unleashed with his people. Unlike most of the hated killers, the Cullens claimed to not kill humans and Jake was powerless to kill them off, unless they broke the treaty. If they crossed Quileute territory, they were allowed to destroy them. If they killed one single human, they also would have broke the pact. Too many rules and Jake didn't see the point in them. They were made to eliminate each other, so why hold back? Rumor even spread to his lands that the solitary Cullen had his soulless eye lustfully on _his _Bella. Like hell Jake was going to let him anywhere near her.

Worriedly, Jake ran his stressed hand over his face, hoping these thoughts would cease and that he'd finally start to feel the wear of the past two days without sleep. It made his way to the forefront of his thoughts every now and again, yet his constantly thrumming thoughts kept him a roaming insomniac.

"Jake?"

The adolescent looked up to the face of his beloved's father, who looked just as worried about him as his own daughter.

"I want you to go home, Jake and get some rest. I'll be taking Bella home tomorrow morning and you can see her then."

Jake stood and met Charlie Swan's gaze levelly, ready to argue, yet knew that this was a battle he would not win. Charlie continued.

"If it's not too much to ask, can you visit the hotel Bella was staying in and get her stuff?" `Charlie handed him the address to the hotel. "Then could you drop it off at the house. I'd go over myself, but I don't want to leave her."

The eyes of a haunted father was enough to make Jake do anything and silently nodded in response. Not saying a single word as Charlie went back into the building and sending Jake to his assigned mission.

The memory replayed as he stood at the intersection for Bella's hotel. Across the way was where he had murdered two men in her defense, the other side was where he had watched her stare hopelessly out the window. She had looked so vacant, full of thoughts and regrets, yet looked so beautiful when the sunset left the last of its warm colors on the flawless canvas of her face. He'd wanted to go up to her then, take her home and do what her father had asked her to do. Yet, he couldn't. It took another lost soul to recognize another, that was all it took to grant her a few hours of the freedom he knew he could never have.

The hotel was less than she deserved to be sleeping in, but he knew Bella was not the high-maintenance type. That was one of his favorite things about her.

As he made his way down the amber-lit hall, he was caught off guard on how the door to her room was ajar. It was too late for room service and she had rented out the room for the weekend, so there wasn't a chance that the hotel had rented it back out so soon. Cautiously, he rounded the turn to the entryway, slowly opening the door with a suspecting gaze as he too in the scene before him.

The drawers had been ransacked, with clothes hanging carelessly off the bed and decorating the carpet. Ears and eyes alert, he entered, taking soft steps into the invaded room. When it hit his senses, a growl escaped from his throat and he froze in his defensive stance.

There, stood the reason for all of this turmoil. The reason Bella had left Forks to escape his unnatural allure and the reason for Jacob's loss of humanity. _Edward Cullen._

"What are you doing here?" Jacob snarled as the pale immortal stared blankly for a moment at him. Edward stood glittering from the light presented from the window behind him. Jacob thought about rushing the vampire in a swift attack, yet there was something about Edward's gaze that was calculating. It was as if he was reading him cautiously, till he blinked several times and answered.

"I came when I heard what happened." Edward's brow furrowed as he looked down into the tiny book he held between his slender fingers.

Jacob's lip curled when he realized what he was holding and didn't like the thought of him being inside Bella's thoughts. He'd seen Bella every now and then when they were kids writing in her diary, though he knew she always wanted him to beg her to see it, he never did. The bloodsucker now had completely invaded his territory. First, in Forks. Now, in Bella's personal life.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, _Cullen. _The pact between us be damned, just like yourself." The shape-shifter felt his body start to transform and within a matter of seconds he was the frightening thing that even _he _feared.

"I'm sorry." Edward said without emotion, as Jake felt several painful vibrations course over his three-hundred pound wolf form. His russet fur stood on end and his eyes dilated with pain, his weary legs shook beneath him as he looked in time to see Edward's brother's shocking him with some sort of device. Bright silver light absorbed in his body from he hand-held weapons they held and Jake yelped out in pain as he hit the ground. He couldn't move, all he could do was breathe and watch as the three Cullen boys tied him up in the blink of an eye and then hinder his site by draping his entire form under a black sheet. Effortlessly, he was lifted from the ground and swiftly thrown into the back of a vehicle. He heard a cage door clasp and then a back vehicle door shut securely. Laying there paralyzed and confused, Jacob tried his hardest to move and communicate with his pack, but all he heard was the lulling hum of an engine and the city outside of his newfound prison.


	4. Are You A Good Witch, Or A Bad Witch?

The average girl with the scariest experience of her life now under her belt sat just six months later in a room she never thought she'd be in. It was the home of her boyfriend, surrounded by those she loved and trusted with her own life. Soon, she would be graduating high school and getting what she had wanted since she started dating the love of her life. She thought he was, because he was the only love she had ever known. There was only one major problem, he was a vampire.

Now, she pleaded with the Cullen family to change her, asking for a vote in her favor to be one of them. Edward, however, wanted to keep her human much longer.

"I'm sorry, Bella." The patriarch Cullen disagreed, the rest of his coven agreeing with what she wanted. "Alice has had visions that this will go badly for you if we turn you before you have learned all that is necessary to survive amongst us." He shook his blonde head, the other's nodding behind him, except for Jasper. The newest addition to the Cullen family besides herself was a silent one, the only one she felt somewhat uneasy around. She thought for a moment that he was about to politely disagree, but he said nothing. Bella frowned at that.

"But Carlisle..." She pleaded, releasing Edward's hand she had been holding so tightly. "...what else is there to know? I'm sure with all of you helping me that I'll be able to resist hurting anyone." Her eyes were wide and she decided to ignore the eye roll from Rosalie behind the father Cullen.

"Until Edward is ready to show you all, then that's where we stand, Bella. It's too dangerous for even ourselves to do otherwise." Carlisle ended the discussion and turned on one heel, taking his wife by the arm up the stairs and the remaining vampires besides Edward followed. There was an awkward strain in the room, like some big secret was being held from her, yet Bella couldn't even conceive of what it was. She looked to her immortal love, whose face was diverted from her in an avoidance fashion.

"Edward..." She said his name so he'd look at her, yet he still did not. "...I don't understand what else there is. I know your family only feeds on human's. I know what happens during the change and what can happen to me after." Sighing, she took his arm. "Tell me all I need to know. I want to be with you." Her eyes were fixated on his knowingly, when Edward decided to meet her dark hues. Begging wasn't really Bella's style, so when she did, it was certain she meant business. Before her best friend went missing, she wasn't so assertive. She ran from men like Edward Cullen, she kept quiet when she should have spoke. Now, she was a far cry from the girl who never knew how short this life really was. . With the loss of Jake, she learned to seize the moment.

The cold fingers of her partner made their way up her side, delicately caressing the curves over her thin-cut green long-sleeve. "You will know all of me, Bella Swan." He promised, his eyes as icy as his skin. "I love you, more than anything. I'd do anything to keep you." If only she knew how true those words really were, she'd no doubt hate him for it. "At first it was your blood that spoke to me, but now it is only your heart."

She wrapped his arms around him and held onto him, not knowing he was pulling a black box from his pocket, till he had gently pushed her back. "I bought you a gift..." He said with a small smirk, opening the black jewelry box to reveal a stunning yellow-diamond necklace.

If Bella could form a gasp, she would have. Instead, she only gaped, taking a nervous step back at the glorious gift. "Edward, I can't accept this." She stared at the sparkling diamonds, one hand held over her fluttering heart. A gift like this promised something, something that she feared would lead to a very serious occasion in the near future. A thing she hoped to not experience for a long while.

"Stop worrying." He laughed lightly as he took it out of the box. "And just accept it as a gift to prove my unwavering love for you." With that, he went behind her and presented it admiringly while he laid it upon her fair skin. Clasping it securely behind her neck, he ran his possessive fingers over it. His hand was innocent at first, brushing back her loose chestnut locks to frame one side of her face and leave her bare nape exposed. Reaching his hand further down towards her cleavage, he could hear the quiet thrumming of her human heart, growing louder as he reached lower. They started to explore, when he felt her tense. He stopped momentarily, wondering if she would once again object. When she didn't, he started to reach under her low-cut shirt, when she grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." She argued, exhaling while clutching onto his intrusive hand. After all this time Bella couldn't come with the terms of her fear and the trauma of what had happened to her in Seattle. Even with the one she felt she loved, she couldn't trust in enough not to hurt her. Anything intimate would be just as painful, or bring back the tormented memory, setting her further back into the sheltered mindset.

Edward's hand retreated slowly, his annoyance not as obvious as he really felt. "My mistake." Backing off a few steps, Edward turned and left her. Bella knew that Edward was losing patience for her prudish ways and the thought of him leaving her was more than she could bear.

"Bella!" She turned to see Alice calling her from the hallway, as she rushed in to greet her with that ever-present smile. "I'm going to speed this process along, because I want you to truly be my sister." Taking her hand, she lead her into her room and urged her to sit at the end of her bed. She waited for Alice to explain what she had in store, half-dreading and half-excited. "Our family owns a condo in Seattle, where we have most of our financial dealings." Smiling still, Alice showed her a picture of the small palace that overlooked the city. "We'll be going for the summer, right after graduation."

Bella stared at the amazing photograph, that was no doubt showing off how well Alice decorated other places outside of the Cullen home. "It's beautiful." She complimented, trying to sound happy about the vacation. Seattle was a city that held only the worst memories for Bella, it was where she got attacked and where Jake had disappeared right after she woke in the hospital. No one had heard from Jake since after her father had asked her to get her things. Her hotel room and things had been ransacked, the only thing missing from her belongings was her diary. No traces of Jake were found, but the cops said it had looked like there was an altercation between several people. Bella sighed, hating that the case was still open and forgotten, with no traces of her best friend to be found anywhere.

Knowingly, Alice placed her hand on her shoulder, the smile only in her eyes now. "It'll be alright, Bella. We will be with you and you'll get to know more about the business ventures of the Cullens and meet some of our associates. It will be fun too. I'll show you all my favorite hot spots."

"What is this?" Edward stormed into Alice's lavender accented room, a dark force surrounded by bright girly colors. It would have been amusing, hadn't he been so terrifying. Snatching the photograph, he glared at his smirking sister. "I never agreed to this!" His eyes were murderous on his sister, yet Alice seemed unaffected.

Bella, however, had never seen this side to Edward and carefully watched the scary side of her boyfriend.

"Oh, brother." Alice sighed and put her arm around Bella, bringing her into the frame. "If Bella's going to be one of us, she's gotta learn how we got our money! This is a huge part of who we are!"

Edward looked off when he saw the look on Bella's face, his anger seething beneath the surface of his rock-hard skin. When he brought his ocher eyes back to her, they seemed to be a looking glass to the tormented argument he had raging on within himself. He calmed, but it was obvious to all that he was still displeased with what Alice had done. "Very well then, Alice." Glaring at his sister one moment before taking his mate's hand, he lead Bella out of the room and into his.

"I apologize for that, Bella." He seemed back to normal and Bella's unease subsided with the change in his energy. "I just don't like when Alice takes control of our life together." His eyes had trouble meeting hers, while he brought her to sit on the bed he had bought just for her to stay in.

Edward kissed her forehead delicately for a prolonged period of time, as if to wish her goodnight solely on the action. "Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams." With that, he exited and left Bella to change and get to her night's sleep.

The Cullen entered his sister's room, where she was already waiting for him. It didn't even take the psychic that she was to know that he'd be here now, giving her hell. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Edward said in a raised whisper, paranoid that Bella would hear the argument. "What if she is repulsed by what we do? What if she recognizes _him?" _Pacing nervously, he ran his hand through his bronze hair, coming up with a thousand different scenarios on how this could go poorly in his favor.

"It'll be alright, Edward." Alice said calmly as Jasper entered the room from behind him.

"If it were up to me, she'd be changed already, so she'd have no choice in a protest." Jasper spoke in his best tongue, as he always did, as he joined his wife's side. "This is foolish, yes, but Carlisle won't allow us to turn Bella till she knows _all _of our family's secrets."

Edward sighed, facing his adoptive siblings with a face that looked less than pleased. "I guess we have no choice then. Although..." He gritted his teeth, his fists clenching at his sides as he continued. "...I do not want her anywhere near him. You understand me? At any cost, we keep them away from one another."

Jasper and Alice nodded, agreeing without hesitation.


	5. Emerald City

**_"Here was neither peace, nor rest, nor a moment's safety. All was confusion and action, and every moment life and limb were in peril. There was imperative need to be constantly alert, for these dogs and men were not town dogs and men. They were savages, all of them, who knew no law but the law of club and fang." _**

**- Jack London, The Call of the Wild**

* * *

"I've never seen anything as extraordinary as him."

The blood red eyes of the beautiful vampire whispered to her mate, just under her breath so no other ears could hear. Her eyes were wide with the possibilities, as she took in the sight of the wolf before her. He was the largest she had ever seen and he had outlived the normal expectancy of any of the other fighters.

There was a reputation about this brown wolf that had spread amongst the creatures of the underworld, it was the smartest bet to make with the odds surely in the beast's favor.

"We'll see if the Cullens are willing to play along, Victoria." James, her mate's eyes glowed with the same excitement, as he eyed the Cullens that were present. It was the patriarch Carlisle and his wife Esme, who waited on edge for what would happen. Although, they hadn't lost a fight yet with the brown wolf.

It was a circle of emptiness that was surrounded by reinforcements and chain links, meant to keep the animals inside. The floor was dirt, so their claws could grip the earth beneath them. Large cages opposed each other in the ring, where the two beasts stared and snarled at one another.

The pride of the Cullens and their major source of current income came from the wolf named _The Monster._ The opposer was a smaller wolf, as they usually were, named _Gladiator._ A white wolf with reputed speed and agility, who had lasted seven months in the ring, brought all the way from Paris to fight the legendary Monster. Elite vampires from all over the world placed their bets down, as they laughed and enjoyed the dangerous experience, till the cages were opened and the dogs lunged at one another.

Those that were sitting, now stood, including Victoria and her partner. She adjusted her expensive mink shawl as it slid off her bare white shoulders, not paying attention to fixing it correctly as she watched the animals go for each others throat.

One swipe from The Monster's paw and the Gladiator hit the ground. The white wolf was now covered in a layer of dry dust, but quickly rose before The Monster could charge at his throat. Gladiator ran passed the brown wolf, as he attempted to bite at the Gladiator's haunches. Taking advantage of the swing and miss, Gladiator quickly turned and bit down on the sensitive area underneath The Monster's front leg, grabbing the soft and sensitive skin. He growled louder as the flesh became torn, losing his footing and hitting the dirt with the loudest of thuds. Around the ring, the vampires yelled at the dog they had betted on to cheer them on or offer some unneeded advice.

Carlisle Cullen, who was standing several rows back now moved his way to the front of the crowd. He had never seen his animal fall and now he panicked in silence.

Gladiator went for the larger wolf's neck, attempting to get to the jugular. It was the goal of all the fighters who ever stepped into the blood-stained ring. Kill or be killed, but unfortunately for Gladiator, it wouldn't be so easy.

The Monster kicked out, sending his opposer back several feet, yet scoring him enough time to find a defensive stance. Gladiator did not charge as he expected, instead the two fighters simply circled one another. They didn't attack for several moments, causing an eruption of screaming and madness to emerge from the usually composed vampires. Instead, the two stared one another down. The Monster created a halo of blood on the dirt beneath them from his oozing injury, but was completely unaffected by any pain he might possibly be feeling.

After nine months of this life, The Monster had refused to give up. He'd let his human self go months ago, giving up hope of ever getting back to the life he knew before now. It would be easy just to lay down and let Gladiator take him from this life, for he knew that it would be his inevitable fate. Still, there was a survival instinct in him that told him to keep killing to survive. A voice that screamed in his numb heart to come home.

Both beasts froze and the Gladiator braced himself for the charge that he was powerless against. The Monster ran full force onto him and grabbed his neck with his strong jaw, his mouth larger than Gladiator's which made it easier for him to gain the advantage. His opponent could do nothing but take what was coming to him and with one quick clenching of his jaw, The Monster had destroyed his opponent.

Around the carnage, the audience cheered and started to get paid out. The Monster looked up to one of his owners, the infamous Doctor Cullen and narrowed his eyes at him. Carlisle nodded in response, a smile forming on his face with relief. Ashamed on the next tally he added onto the countless souls he had killed, The Monster lowered his head and went back into his cage. He was thankful he didn't dally any longer, because the ones with the tasers were already on stand-by to take him out if he didn't cooperate with going back. It took several months of stubbornness for the leeches to get him to go along with the rules, but The Monster grew tired of standing against them. Only a month ago had he come to terms with this, he'd even stopped trying to escape. After several close calls, the effort was hopeless.

Every weekend he was thrown into this ring, with each fight generating his _owners _tens upon thousands of dollars on his life. _His life._

In the months he'd been captured, he'd turned eighteen years old. Birthdays were something he celebrated back when he wasn't referred to as only The Monster, but when he had his freedom and his sanity. He'd wondered if anyone had thought of him on that day, or if anyone still was out there looking for him.

_Probably not. _

The only one he had faith in to search was his own father and his best friend Bella. The pack disowned him and never answered his calls for help. He was cut off from the world and in this cell where they kept him, was only his loneliness and his rage.

The Cullens kept him in a pretty nice cell, compared to what he was in the fist three months they had him. It was part of the building where the fighting ring was held, where there were other wolves that only the richest of the elite could afford to keep their prized fighters. The Monster's room was decorated in pillows and a throws of gold and crimson red, his bed of the same color. It was accented in shades of mocha and truly looked less like the prison it was and that of a luxurious hotel room. Of course, it would have been awkward for a hotel room to have a toilet in the main room.

Food always waited for him after every fight, but Jake always wished he could take a shower after that. It wasn't part of his schedule though, showers were only in the morning and he had to have many taser-armed escorts.

He phased back into the human he rarely was anymore and held onto his side where the gaping wound bled profusely. The Monster sighed and sat, waiting to be sedated so Doctor Cullen could attend to his wounds as he always did.

Carlisle had seen this couple before that now stood before him, the red head always stood out because of the elaborate furs she always wore. The pair had been to every one of his dog's fights in the past month, yet never placed a dollar on the line for any side. It intrigued him and now he knew why.

The woman spoke as she tightened the white fur shawl over her shoulders. "We have a proposition for you, Dr. Cullen. We've travelled a long way to find a good breeder and we believe we've found it in your animal." Her eyes were a piercing red, just as fiery as her hair that had only been maintained by a few clips that held it off of her face.

"Breeder?" Carlisle's eyebrow peeked, not understanding.

Her mate decided to interject. "We've recently taken in a female fighter and like yours, she's more than just a werewolf and able to phase when she pleases. No need to wait for the moon."

Carlisle's eyes darkened and Esme quickly took his arm to hold him back from his instinct to protect their secret.

"Don't worry." The one who had introduced himself as James before they had brought up the ludicrous idea assured him. "We won't tell anyone about your Monster and that he's not a werewolf. Like yours, ours is a shapeshifter."

Victoria, the woman vampire looked at Carlisle mischievously. It didn't take a mind reader like his son, Edward to see that the couple was aware of where they had found another shape shifter. "They are a rare breed and we've only found this kind in Forks."

Carlisle looked away, Esme still holding onto her husband's arm and holding herself there next to him. "If you left a trail we are all seriously in danger." Esme said with her eyes wide and worried.

"She too was taken while away from home, so do not fret over that either, dear Cullens." James smirked, wondering why they so highly doubted their skills. "We've been in this business for over a hundred years."

Carlisle met his gaze, a color that so greatly contrasted his own. "I've been doing this for _hundreds _of years, James." His ocher eyes narrowed. "I think I would have seen you in the sidelines."

"No, no." James shook his head. "We work behind the scenes as breeders. Like we were getting at before, we'd be interested in mating our two animals to create a gold mine for a new breed of fighters in our little underworld. Splitting the profits from each sale fifty, fifty. We will do all the work, only thing we're missing is your wolf."

The Cullen pair exchanged a silent conversation, but there was no denying the money that could be made with this genius idea.

"Very well then, James. Victoria." He nodded to the woman. "How do we go about this?"

Victoria smiled with excitement as James took care of business talk. "All we need is your permission to put several injections into your animal. It will be safe for him..." James assured him. "..it won't damage him in the slightest. We need to drug both in order for this to go smoothly, for they both need to be in human form. Our staff is fully capable of handling this."

Holding out his hand in agreement, Carlisle took it and shook it with reluctancy. "If he becomes damaged in any way for the fight ring, you will owe me millions." It was obvious to all that Carlisle meant more than just a fee as punishment. " I'll be sending one of my children to chaperone."

"Agreed." James shook his hand back and Victoria clapped, then shook hands with Carlisle as well.

Back in his room, The Monster sat and never thought he'd be so happy to see his owner entering the room with his medical kit.

"Take your time, why don't ya?" Monster said bitterly, holding onto the loose flap of skin underneath a good pint of blood that had stained on both his hand or bare leg.

"I'm sorry about that." Carlisle apologized and pulled up his stool that he always kept in the room for his workings. "I was held up." Immediately, Carlisle stated to sew it up. "He got you good, huh?"

The Monster sat silently, taking in the painful stitches as he had done so many times before without a sound uttered. There would only be one day to pass before it healed. His healing properties being much better than when he was human, injuries such as this were not too much of a concern.

It had been in an instance such as this when The Monster had tried to escape, attacking Carlisle and only getting to as far as down the hall when he got tased. It was his last attempt, for he knew that hurting his owner would only lead to him being beaten and going hungry.

After Carlisle stitched him up, he ordered him to take a shower. Escorts soon met The Monster, the only time he would be able to shower before the morning was when he was covered in blood like this. Days like these were all he knew now and he was unaware on how much his future was going to become that much worse. Soon he'd become even more powerless and lose even more of himself under the control of the Cullens.

* * *

**A/N Thank you all who have favorited and subscribed! Reviews make me happy and keep me writing, so if you get a sec, please leave your thoughts! _x Susie_**


	6. The Deadly Poppy Field

_Her skin was soft against my calloused hands, she was perfect and untouched while my greedy eyes took in all that she was. So vulnerable, yet beautiful, her eyes lit in passion and glowing with a need so pronounced it nearly stopped my heart._

Dreams like these were all The Monster was having since he received the new shots. Doctor Cullen had been injecting this mysterious fluid into his veins, yet all he could do since it took its course, was think about sex. He was told it was a special steroid, but The Monster knew that it was more than that. He could feel his body wanting to reject it, but like everything else, he was powerless against it.

It had been two weeks without fighting and the infamous commodity of the Cullen's dark underworld was starting to become mad with desire.

Bella was all he dreamed about and normally he cast aside his yearnings for the Swan girl, but now it was all he thought about. Bella Swan, naked and underneath him over and over again.

"Time to move, dog!" One of the vampire guards clanked at the barred gate for him to get up and get dressed, which snapped him out of his dwelling fantasies. The Monster obeyed, throwing on only jeans as he expected to be taken to the showers so he can start the day that always resembled the previous. This time there was something different in the air, some excitement from the two guards that waited for him. What added to his suspicions was the rare presence of one of the Doctor's children, the most feared of the Cullens, Jasper.

Not being able to control himself, The Monster rushed the caged-in room, grabbing the cold steel bars and clenching his hands so tightly around them that his knuckles threatened to break through his very skin. He growled, not having the pleasure of seeing this Cullen up close since the day he was cowardly captured. The guard vampires took a step back, but Jasper did not falter. Instead, he held a smirk and remained silent. Their eyes locked for several moments, The Monster promising death without a single word uttered, till he felt it necessary to vocalize.

"One day, Cullen, I will destroy your entire family."

Jasper scoffed. "We'll see about that." He turned his back curtly, then addressed the guards. "Let's get this over with, shall we? I have a wife at home I need to attend to." The guards laughed as Jasper held the same cocky smirk, turning back to face The Monster as the gate was opened and his hands were restrained.

The shape shifter was escorted by several more guards, who escorted him down a corridor he had only been down in his several attempts to escape. He'd never made it past where they took him now, with this journey came the realization that he had been heading in the wrong direction all this time. It was hard to say how large this place really was, for he'd only been to a few rooms within the building. The sight that befell him was one he hadn't expected, nor one that he wanted.

A face from his distant past and one that he had usually dreaded to see, was now streaming tears and staring up at him from the floor. Behind him, the vampires closed the double-padded doors after they released him. The room was wall-to-wall greens of different shades, looking much like his old room only with more privacy given by the doors.

"Leah!" He rushed to her and she stopped cradling her knees and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Feeling the hot wetness from her cheek on his bare shoulder, he held her back. If it weren't for the desperate situation, the two would otherwise be found attacking each other with words.

"Jake!" She said his human name, a foreign sound that struck a chord with The Monster. He shook it off as she cried more, wondering what the hell they did to her. "They're going to kill him, Jake." She sobbed, pulling back to look up at him with her reddened eyes. "They're going to kill Sam if we don't do what they say."

She looked sick, as if every core of her being had been ripped apart by these leeches, something he had to go through long ago. Ignoring what she had told him for a moment and trying to get the story, he asked, "How long have they had you and how did they abduct you?"

Swallowing hard, she held onto his shoulders with her trembling hands. "Only a few weeks! They've been drugging me and keeping me here. Those damn blood suckers come and go, not speaking a single word to me no matter how hard I scream at them. They've even taken away my ability to change, Jake and I don't know how they do it. One of those disgusting Cullens came after me. I was here, with Sam and Embry. We've been looking for you for months, Jake. Things have changed, we lost our abilities to communicate."

The Monster looked off to the side, trying to take all of her information in as she continued to tell him what happened.

"Sam and Embry only left me for a moment when I was jumped. Still don't know who it was, but whoever it was took me here. They have Sam and probably Embry too, Jake. A red-headed-park-avenue-reeker told me she was gonna kill him if we didn't..."

She trailed off, looking stunned as she took her hands off of him, as if she were electrocuted. "If we didn't, what?" Trying to read her face, he tried to catch her diverting dark orbs. When she met his eyes, she had a conviction to her, as if she had already made up her mind on something.

"Have sex."

Two words nearly sent The Monster off his feet with shock, maybe even revulsion. He shook his head, staring at her in disbelief with his mouth ajar. "No, Leah. I _can't _do that. I won't, no matter what they told you." Biting his hand as he stood, The Monster paced the room in an attempt to control his rage. Truth was, he couldn't phase anymore either since he's been getting the series of shots. Inside of him was also this burning urge to touch any woman within reach and now he knew for certain it was because of that poison they've both received repeatedly.

Leah stood as well, only with less grace as The Monster held and tried her very best to calm her once known friend. A man that she never had a crush on, nor would ever have a crush on, but she needed to save Sam's life. Sam, was the one she loved, even if he didn't love her back.

"Please, Jake. I need you to. We need to save Sam. Maybe they'll let us go if we just do what they-"

The Monster whipped around and screamed, "They'll never let us go!"

Leah staggered back from fear as The Monster furiously grabbed her arms and pushed her back, continuing to yell at her and hurt her under his strong grip. "You think they'll keep any promises, then you're never going to survive here! They lie and we are just their dogs, their fucking puppets in this little game of theirs!" He threw her down on the bed, where she stared up at him with wide eyes accompanied by a trembling lower lip.

"We're _nothing._" He stared down at her, frozen and seemingly lifeless.

After several moments of her erratic breathing, Leah reached up to him and placed her palm against his rigid abdomen. As usual, he was shirtless, only wearing the shorts given to him. Looking up at him, Leah knew very well that she was going to get what she wanted to save Sam, just by the dull and distant fire in The Monster's eyes.

He went down to her, pulling off his shorts before doing so and freeing his pronounced erection. Neither spoke, just did what was on the forefront of their minds, completely detached from their inner selves and driven by false hormones. Leah lowered her own shorts, while The Monster slid them off her long legs. With an uncaring hand he spread her before him, thrusting into her in one swift motion as he started to sate The Monster's needs. Leah screamed out from the pain, holding onto the posts of the bed as he thrust into her mercilessly. She tried to meet his gaze and plead with him to take it easier, yet she knew he would not be able to. Hell, he couldn't even meet her gaze as he hovered over her. The only part of her he touched was her most sensitive area with the large part of him that made him male, besides that, everything else from him was cold. The Jake she once knew was no longer there, a part of her feared that, whilst another part of her was relieved. It made it easier for her to just think of Sam as she clutched her eyes shut and a single tear tread the path of the others shed before.

It happened once, then countless times after that over the next week. Different strange leeches that worked for the Cullens came and went to continue to poison them, feed them and make sure they had done what they had put together to do. The Monster was even more lost than before, unable to feel anything at all. He was inanimate and now he lived with the guilt of having destroyed Leah, when it was once his destiny to protect her and the rest of his pack. But that, was once upon a time and The Monster truly felt that there was no happily ever after in sight.

* * *

**A/N : Don't worry all, it will get better for Jake. :) PLEASE, if you like and want to read more REVIEW! Reviews inspire me to write quicker, so if you want more, let me know! Thanks guys! **


	7. Dark Side Of The Rainbow

Bella stood out on the balcony that overlooked the city of Seattle, staring up more at the crescent moon than the city lights below. It was crowded in the designer condominium that belonged to the Cullens and after two weeks straight of endless parties and meeting hundreds of important figures in the city, Bella was beyond exhausted. She pressed her newly manicured hand to her temple, which had been throbbing to the point she thought her head would explode. Edward had told her to make the best impression she could among his constant guests and Bella was not recognizing herself in the polished form she stood in. Her hair had been put up in an exquisite bun, showing off the yellow diamonds Edward had given her months ago as well as the matching rocks on her ears. The sea green gown she wore in satin flowed all the way down to her feet, the shoes custom made and ordered from none other than Alice who had each of her dresses one-of-a-kind and fit to her size.

"You're missing half the party."

Bella looked to see Edward staring down at her with a smile in his eyes, he had joined her side without her even noticing. She had gotten used to that.

"I'm sorry I'm just not used to all of this. I'm trying though, I really am." She assured him, nodding before awkwardly looking back out onto the city.

"I know you are and I'm impressed with you. It must be hard to listen to our business discussions and personal jokes without having a clue as to what they're about." He nodded, looking out with her as he continued. "Tomorrow night we'll be going somewhere that is a Cullen secret, Bella. This past week will seem like nothing compared to tomorrow, but I think you will have more fun. It's a bit more exciting." Smirking, he looked to her.

"Why? Where are we going?" She asked with her brow tightly furrowed, searching his perfect face for an answer. She knew this was the coveted secret of the Cullen's, for she had only learned of Carlisle's art collections and trades, Alice's business in the fashion industry and the stock market. Each Cullen seemed to have their own niche in their fortune, yet she had not figured out Edward's place in their finances.

"It's a little unorthodox, but it's what we pride our family on." He smiled, taking her hand in his and turned her to him. "I promise after tomorrow we will relax a bit. I would just like to ask one more thing of you tonight." Now his smile went from ear to ear as he went down on one knee. Bella felt her heart would collapse under it's own racing.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever..."

Bella looked to her left to see everyone watching from the sliding glass door, their smiles matching Edward's. She was sure her own face looked horrified and she felt dizzy from the stress.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, his smile fading as he looked up at her with all seriousness. The purple box he presented was now opened up into a three-stoned princess cut diamond ring that caught the light of the moon and reflected it to give stars in her eyes.

Bella closed her eyes to try and keep the world form spinning around her. "Will you make me one of you when I do so?" She asked, her eyes opening and knowing she finally had something to bargain with.

Seeing something dark flash over Edward's eyes, she felt a pang of fear spread through her, but instantly calmed as he replied.

"Yes."

She smiled in relief. "Then, yes. I will marry you."

With that, Edward scooped her up and hugged her, while everyone flooded the balcony to congratulate them. Alice, of course, was there instantly to tell her she was planning the whole thing and Bella willingly put everything on her hands. The rest of the night was a blur, but the next night would pass in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Alice had really went out of her way with this gown.

The smooth dark purple fabric cascaded down in a whimsical flow to her feet, the sleeveless dress snug at her breasts with a flattering belt at the abdomen that separated the tightness of the dress with the flowing part. In this world of theirs, it was always a dressy event. This one must have been the most important, for the craft that went into this dress from Alice's private designers must have been costly.

Bella looked at herself in the gown in the antique mirror in the guest bedroom she stayed in, her dark chocolate hair framing her face in loose curls that fell to just below her bust line.

"You look absolutely divine."

Edward said as he was at her back, running his hands up and down her sides as he adored her in the mirror.

She gasped, shocked at the cold touch through the fabric. "You gotta stop sneaking up on me like that." She laughed as she stood uncomfortably. "You know I'm not a fan of wearing dresses either. Can't wait to get back to wearing converses and jeans."

Edward turned her as he put a black mink coat on her shoulders. "Tomorrow you can go back to dressing like that, much to Alice's dismay." He chuckled as he took her hand that held the large rocks on her left hand and lead her out into the limo that awaited them.

It was like nothing she had ever seen before. There were so many people from all over the world, all rich beyond imagination that gathered into this building. It passed for an art museum during the day, owned by non other than Carlisle, but secret corridors lead them to a different area entirely.

"There are buildings like this all over the city and even the world. It hides what we do completely from the public eye." He said almost smugly as he lead her into the underground arena. A dirt ring stood in the middle of the coliseum inspired set up, the seats were red and immaculate like the kind you would find in a fancy opera house. Servers presented hours d'oeurves and sparkling beverages as they made their way around the crowds.

"Edward, what is this?" She asked, a smile on her face as her eyes excitedly explored the space.

He didn't answer, just simply smiled and enjoyed watching her take it in. Instead, he brought them to their reserved seating which was guarded by security. Assisting her in taking off her coat, Edward handed his and hers to one of the workers. The rest of the family was already seated except for Carlisle and Esme who stood off to the side of the row.

Before Bella could ask, Edward explained, "They never can sit during a match. Carlisle invests a lot into his fighter so the nerves can't keep him still."

"Fighter?" She said with concern, never really being a fan of boxing or any sport where someone gets their face bashed in.

He sighed and refused to make eye contact as he spoke. "It's all in good fun, Bella. They are animals, not people. They are born to do this and live or die for the fight."

Bella watched the people around them. There were several vampires, along with humans that interacted with no oddness in behavior. She found that interesting, wondering how the vampires had the strength to interact with so many humans. A man came around to them with what looked like a tiny laptop. Edward waved him over and told him, "Forty Grand on The Monster."

He looked to Bella and winked. "Ignore the names, Bella. It's just a stage name that helps promote the dog."

She looked back at him with pain in her eyes. "I don't think I can do this, Edward. I'm not a fan of dog fights or hurting animals in any way."

Edward stared back at her as he lowered his voice and responded with a hint of danger, "You didn't say that about the poor cow who had to die for your steak last night, or the forty minks it took to make the fur coat you wore tonight." Dismissing it all, he turned his attentions back to the arena while Bella sat there in dumbstruck silence and seething in anger.

She didn't know when it happened, but she felt like she had no control over anything. It scared her, because she knew she'd be stuck with Edward at least till the end of the summer. There was something in him too that frightened her, an obsession he held for her that told Bella she would never really be free from the vampire.

With that the lights dimmed it initiated everyone to be seated. It was there in the turmoil of Bella's thoughts that she felt eyes bearing into her. She looked to her right to see Jasper staring at her, obviously feeling everything that she was. Turning even redder from embarrassment, she ignored him, yet his ocher eyes still bore into her profile threateningly.

It was easy to forget Jasper when the two opposing gates opened in the arena and the largest wolves Bella had ever seen entered the ring. These weren't dogs, they were wolves! And huge ones! Wranglers from behind the gates helped guide them in with what looked like, a small remote control which gave the beasts punishing electrical shocks.

The russet wolf caught her attention, for he was much larger than the silver wolf and held a certain aura about him called for her sympathy. She couldn't explain it, but she felt an intense need to protect the wolf. The overhead monitors labeled him as "The Monster", the one Edward's family owned. She sighed in relief, yet she still didn't want to see his opposed "Quick Silver" get hurt. The silver wolf was much tinier than The Monster and everyone knew it was going to be a quick fight.

Gulping down as the animals circled each other, Bella was at the edge of her seat with wide eyes, unaware of how all of the Cullen siblings were now watching her and not the match.

The Monster side-swiped the silver wolf with just the bridge of his nose, causing the tinier wolf to crack into the concrete siding of the ring. Everyone gasped and started to cheer around Bella, who didn't even notice that a single tear had fallen from her watering eyes. Much to everyone's surprise Quick Silver had faked being knocked out and when The Monster had its back turned, the silver wolf jumped on The Monster's back and to the tender side of its neck. Everyone now stood, including the Cullens as they watched the reputed killer fail miserably at shaking the locked jaws of Quick Silver.

"Edward, make it stop!" Bella yelled as tears streamed uncontrollably down her face, the others around her yelling in disbelief and drowning her out with their intentions fully on the ring.

The Monster obviously was finding it hard to breathe as it struggled to shake off the smaller attacker, using the walls around the arena in attempt to get those clenching jaws away from his collapsing jugular. After several minutes, The Monster slowed and staggered, falling to his state of surrender as the screams from the arena grew louder.

In a complete panic and desperate state, Bella threw off her shoes and rushed passed the Cullens and awed security guards, who all seemed stunned by the odd victor in the fight. Bella ran to a door that lead to where The Monster was released, the area that waited behind the release gate. One of the wranglers who held the odd electrocution devices, turned to her and was prepared to yell at her to go back before Bella offered, "I will give you this, for that thing in your hand!" She held her engagement diamonds in one hand and pointed to the device with the other. "If anyone asks, I stole it from you and made you lock that door I just came in and the one across the way." She pleaded seeing the unwariness in the hispanic man's eyes. Reluctantly he made the trade and looked to see if anyone had seen the transaction, he ran off with the ring into the corridors behind him. Quickly, she inspected the security device till she found the proper button that emitted the sparks.

Without further thought Bella ran into the ring through the opened holding gates and sent several shocks to the silver wolf causing the animal to flee back down the side where it came and out of sight. Staring at the seemingly lifeless and large form several feet in front of her, Bella was ready to run to the animal's aid before she was tackled to the ground by several guards and they began to cuff her.

She screamed as her only weapon got thrown and all fell silent in the arena as the new scene took spotlight. In a matter of moments the several guards started to fly off of her in a way that brought back a memory from her past, where her attackers had been ripped off of her from an unseen force. Hearing the growls and feeling upturned dust on her face, she was able to lift herself up to witness the brown wolf coming to her defense. The unarmed guards were tossed and some ripped apart in a split second under the powerful animal's jaws, yet the animal's neck was covered in its own blood and the life source had gotten all over the ring wherever it went. The purple gown Bella wore was now covered in dirt and the animal's blood, but she could care less. Instead, she stared up at the scene in awe.

After the wolf had killed the security that was holding Bella down, it turned to her and slowly approached. The human girl prepared for the worst, closing her eyes as it got within a foot of her and waited for it to turn on her. When several moments passed and she was still alive, she looked at the warm eyes of the wolf who had simply been watching her. It then lowered to the ground and looked up at her with fading life.

She reached her hand out to touch it, but Edward was there to grab it and pull her back roughly. The Monster tried to rise up, but couldn't and had no power against the drug Carlisle was now administering where he quickly passed out.

"No!" Bella screamed as Edward dragged her off with Alice down the corridor and into an office of sorts. She was thrown onto a chair and when she tried to rise to her feet to argue with Edward, he had back handed her back down into her seat. The impact had split her cheek along the cheekbone and she had felt his rage as she held onto the bleeding wound. Bringing herself to look up at him through the tears and messed hair, his eyes were wide and crazed as he towered over her. His every muscle was tight under the perfect skin and Alice stood in the background seeming just as pissed and not affected by what Edward had just done.

"I had to, Edward. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She pleaded, afraid about what they were going to do to her. In the back of her mind she wondered what was happening to the brown wolf and if they would kill him, that is, if he managed to survive his injury.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the wait all! I gave you a long chapter this time to make up for it, just remember that reviews keep me writing! This is how I know I'm not wasting my time posting on here. BIG thank you to all of you who are reviewing! :)**


	8. Lions, and tigers, and bears! Oh, my!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**PLEASE READ:**_

**Story contains graphic content including rape, violence, strong language and other non-suitable aspects not appropriate for minors or those sensitive to such content.**

* * *

Hushed voices could be heard, before the panicked eyes of Jacob Black opened wide in the bright room. He tried to jump up with the buzzing urgency to flee, but found his entire body was belted down to a gurney. The growl that emitted his pale lips was feral and frightening than any sound he could ever make as the wolf. The restraints had been designed to hold him down, even at his superior strength the belts held well till The Monster started to thrash violently in his panic. Soon the hated face of the patriarch Cullen was standing over him, along with other vampires that Jake didn't recognize. They all held him down, not afraid to hurt him as the bounds started to rip at their seams. He felt something pierce the vein in his arm, where his muscles involuntarily relaxed and made him very still. His mind remained very much active and his infuriated gaze locked with Carlisle's, which fully grabbed the Doctor's attentions. "You better hope I never escape. If I do...I promise you I will kill each of the Cullen's and burn your entire fucked-up circus to the ground." Carlisle simply blinked after his prized fighter's eyes started to close, when he turned his attentions to his nurse that had just administered the helpful drug.

"Hit him again with that in an hour. His body burns off medications fast. Order security to release him into the padded room." The highly reputed Doctor stepped back from the scene and went to the hallway, where his wife and new business partners James and Victoria were waiting for his presence. He looked to Esme and shook his head with disappointment.

He didn't have to speak the words in order for her to know the coming bad news. "There's no way he's going to be able to fight by the next full moon. After all the blood transfusions, his body, even though it heals quickly, is still worn from his close call. I'm not going to risk it." Esme nodded and closed her eyes, mentally exhausted from the fiasco in the ring last week. Millions of dollars had to be returned and recounted, since Bella had ruined the outcome of the match, along with the venue's reputation. Victoria spoke up, trying to shed some light on their situation. "Well soon enough we won't have to wait for the full moon and the werewolves, considering we now have a new shape shifter in the making." Her and James smiled excitedly as the Cullen couple looked to them with much needed relief. They all exchanged smiles and handshakes, congratulating each other on their success with dollar signs pronounced in their immortal eyes. Across town though, there was an opposing force that planned to bring them all to ruin.

"This is the floorplan of their base of operations." Embry Call rolled out the large white map of the Cullen's hidden fortress, where he had marked a route in a strategy they all had been working on for months. The remaining Quileute pack was now gathered around the illustration, desperate to bring back the pivotal members and friends that were stolen from them. The brother of one of the captured came closer to Embry as he pointed out one of the entryways to the complex.

Seth Clearwater was the youngest of the group, but his intentions were intense and set on saving his sister, Leah. "Is that where I come in?" He asked eagerly, knowing his focus was to free his sister and the group had agreed without a single argument. Each member had their own purpose and only a select few were splitting off from the pack. Seth would be one of them. "I've been told that Leah is being held here." Embry trailed his finger along the path Seth would take, landing on a small room just beyond a hidden corridor. Looking up to meet his best friend's gaze, Embry nodded to Quil as he gave his directions. Embry's tawny finger went to a different entryway, that was on the opposite side of where Seth would be entering. "Quil, Jared and Paul are going to infiltrate the arena on this side once the event has started and the hallway is clear. There is no easy entry to the fight ring, of course, since it's heavily guarded and security codes are needed to access it." Embry took a deep breath and then a sigh as he voiced the decisions that may very well end each of their lives. "You have to travel down this hallway and then go through the hidden corridor, where you'll find the leech who's going to help us retrieve the rest of our pack."

Paul shook his head as he watched the impossible path being traced. "That's a hell of a long way to run without someone seeing us. You sure your inside vamp can be trusted? What if this is a trap?"Embry's annoyance was obvious as he held his hand out to stop Paul's paranoid rant. "I'm not saying this is going to go smoothly, but this is the only chance we have. This blood sucker doesn't have my full trust, none of them ever will, you know that. He's going to make it a lot easier for us, since he claims he may have the ability to take away the powers that some of them have. There are no guarantees with that, but he promised that he'd send us vampires that'll fight with us.""No way I'm allowing any leech to be at my back!"

Paul slammed his fist down at the table, but all of them were so used to his outbursts that they barely flinched at his actions. "I'm not ending up as one of their _dogs_, Embry. You are puttin' way too much faith in these psychos and I'm not letting you get the rest of us captured or killed!" Tired of Paul's mouth, Seth's clenched fist was there to quiet him.

Clearly upset by the whole situation, Seth's face was beat red from Paul's upsetting outburst. As he watched Paul's anger start to escalade after the blow to his face, tears started streaming from young Seth's strained eyes. "They have Leah! They have my sister! And they have Sam and Jacob! We don't even know everything they're doin' to them, but from what Embry's been telling us it's nothing short of torture! They could even be dead already!" Seth gasped for air in between his sobs, seeing that Paul was now looking down in shame. "Stay here if you're too much of a coward to try and save them, but I'm going with or without any of you!" No words passed between the team of Quileutes, as Seth struggled to compose himself.

After several painfully silent moments, Paul apologized. "I'm sorry, Seth. I want them back too. I'm only havin' a hard time believing that this leech saying he's helping us can be trusted. What did he say was in it for him? Who is this guy?" Paul looked to Embry and all other eyes followed. Embry feared releasing the information about to leave his lips, for his ally's confidentiality remained the key to the Cullen's undoing.

"He told me that the Cullen's have a major rift in the family. Apparently, the mind-reader has an ego that is too big for the rest of the siblings, causing tension and lack of trust. Money that has been won has not been given out evenly to the rest of them, because of Carlisle's favoritism towards Edward. He needs our help to bring down Edward and Carlisle, so our ally and his wife can take what they can and get out."

Paul growled and clenched his fists as he fought his flying temper. "So we're really just playing devil's advocate? Saving our own and leaving the possibility for Judas Cullen to come after us again. We are rare to them, Embry. If you think that any one of those gamblers aren't going to see the investment in our blood then you're stupid to think they won't come back.""It's our temporary solution. We finally have a way in after countless months and that is not an opportunity we should pass on, Paul."

"It's a trap, I know it." Paul sighed under his breath and leaned on the table, staring down at the map with hopelessness and defeat.

"So when do we do this thing?"Embry locked eyes with Paul, before nodding to Seth, then Jared and Quil. This was all that was left of the pack on the outside and he silently prayed he could keep them all alive.

"The next full moon. Carlisle is going to fight Jacob anyways, even after his devastating injuries from the last one. It's going to be rigged, so Jacob loses. Bella interrupting the last fight caused a bit of controversy, so Carlisle plans on saving their reputation by having Jacob killed in the ring."

For the first time, Jared spoke up. "Good thing these werewolves are half the size of us, right? Jake still stands a chance."

Embry was silent for a few moments."What? What is it?" Seth asked with concern.

"They're going to fight him against Sam." Embry had managed to escape from the ambush on himself, Sam and Leah. Sam had sacrificed himself and Embry had felt like a coward for running, even though Sam had urged him to do just that. "Being injured, Jake won't stand a chance. The Cullens know this. They're going to bet against Jake in an attempt to win back all the money they had lost. Carlisle is attempting to keep his plan secret from several of his business partners, so more money can be won in his favor."

All of the young men shifted uncomfortably. Paul spoke up. "In and out. We get them as undetected as we can. Try not to shift or be separated - and I want to know all the damn exits in this place - along with everything about this Cullen helping us out."

* * *

"Why can't you all just let me go?"Bella whimpered through cracked lips, hovered over the floor in a fetal position. Alice stood over her with a tray of food, placing it on the side table as she sat on the bed helplessly.

"You made quite a scene the other day Bella. Edward isn't happy with you and we're deciding-" She cleared her throat. "We aren't sure how to handle the situation yet."

In her simple black tee shirt and grey sweatpants, Bella slowly stood and slunk on the bed next to Alice. She had looked broken, much as she had for several weeks after her attack in Seattle all that time ago. The man she loved had betrayed her, hurting her physically and using his obvious power over her. She had no control, no say in her own fate. There had been a time when Bella thought Edward could never hurt her in any such way, yet here she was in this living hell. She spoke hopelessly. "I'm guessing since you haven't decided what you're going to do with me yet, that you can't see my future, right?" Bella didn't look her way, but simply laid her throbbing head against a designer pillow. There were no windows, no doors for her access, she was in a prison. Even if it was designed to look luxurious, it was nothing of the sort.

"You know none of this is up to me." Alice shrugged and sighed, staring briefly at the food brought for the human that she felt fondness for. "Even I don't get to make any decisions against Edward _or_ Carlisle, for that matter. All you can do is try to survive."

"Why?" Bella argued as newfound strength brought her to sit up and turn her tortured features towards the flawless vampire. "At least I'd have some say in how I would die, rather than waiting for Edward or Carlisle to rule with an iron fist on my own life."

With that argument, the locked door opened to reveal the face of her once love. Edward stood there, looking tormented with both anger and extreme disappointment. It was the first time Bella had seen him since he had struck her. "Leave us." He ordered Alice, who gave Bella a lasting goodbye look before exiting the room and closing the door behind them.

Bella braced for the worst as Edward stood there, staring down at the floor in front of him, as if choosing his next words carefully. "I didn't want it to be this way, Bella." He made his way to her slowly and sat down on the bed where Alice had just been. Bella shifted uncomfortably, holding her arms carefully over her thrumming heart. "I'm sorry I was so angry with you. I felt as if I had lost everything in a blink of an eye. Never felt anything like that before, not ever."

Her face diverted and revealing only her flowing chestnut locks, Edward reached his hand out to gently touch them. Gently, he played with them, hoping the pace of her heart would slow down to a relaxing beat. "I'll never hurt you again, my lamb. Please believe me."

She looked at him then. "Then let me go home." Her eyes pleaded, broken and begging for mercy.

Edward sighed. "I can't do that." His hand ran completely through her hair and held her face in his direction. "Because you are mine. Forever."

Bella gulped down as her eyes sealed shut for uncountable seconds. She was trapped by this psychopath and now Alice's words were finally setting home. She had to survive this. She would survive this. Her eyes locked on his. "Forever is only the beginning." Her smile was false as she hugged him, wanting desperately to sob, but instead masked her emotions for her very life.

* * *

****Please review/subscribe to keep me writing!****


	9. Wicked

**Hey guys! This chapter was started in November of 2011 and I finally decided to pick back up on this story and finish it for you guys. I apologize for the wait, but I needed to find inspiration again to pick this back up, especially since it is a pretty dark tale. I thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters that will be coming over the course this month. :)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**PLEASE READ:**_

**Story contains graphic content including rape, violence, strong language and other non-suitable aspects not appropriate for minors or those sensitive to such content.**

* * *

A newly purchased engagement ring caught the fluorescent lighting overhead in the bright hall, sparkling as Bella made her way hastily down towards the private back room. Closing and locking it behind her, she went for the desk in quick and clumsy leaps. A set of small keys fumbled on the key ring in her hand and in her state of nervousness, she dropped them on the floor. Once she had regained some composure, she opened the top mahogany drawer and pulled out what she had her heart set on in the past few weeks. It was a detailed map of the facility, each area was labeled with its purpose and function.

Jake was alive somewhere in this building, Bella felt it in her heart. Edward hadn't brought up that horrible night in the arena and Bella had to keep pretending that Jake's fate meant nothing to her. It was a facade Bella had presented to Edward to keep him fooled that she was still in love with him. His obsession with her had his judgements clouded on Bella's intentions, giving Bella an advantage on the attempt to deceive him. Alice's advice had been an opportunity and Bella planned on staying alive not just for herself, but for Jacob.

The area's labeled as "cages" caught her attentions, which were exactly the same type of rooms that she was staying in within the facility. Only now, Bella was allowed to move freely amongst them in the day time after having taken on many working roles to help out the Cullens. They were luxurious looking cell blocks, scattered throughout the facility. Some, weren't so luxurious, obviously for the fighters not as valuable as Jacob was.

Pulling out a scrap piece of paper from her back pocket, Bella messily drew a rough outline of the building as her own guideline to the large space. Trying to cover her tracks the best she could, she put the map in exactly as she had found it and locked the drawer afterwards. Making her way around the desk, she froze in her white designer pumps as the door handle moved violently against the lock. Eyes wide, she waited in terror.

The image that emerged was not one of her worst nightmares, but the dainty vampire that had been less of a threat to Bella.

"Alice, please don't tell anyone-"

"I'm going to help you, Bella."

The human's jaw dropped. "What?" She asked, thinking she heard something incorrectly.

"How do you know-?"

"Bella, I know everything, because I see everything."

Alice closed the door behind her as Bella's fair shoulders relaxed. The gift's of the vampire sometimes went forgotten by Edward's fiancee.

"You are not the only one who's looking to take down Edward."

Alice's eyes were cold and unwavering as they stared into her dark orbs. There was something here that Bella wasn't quite comfortable trusting her with, but again she knew she had to play along in order to get out alive. Alice continued to talk after several tense moments.

"Jasper and I are leaving. We are tired of Carlisle's favoritism towards Edward and their careless decisions. No offense Bella, but Edward's love for you has put us all through the ringer and nearly got Jasper killed on several occasions. Not to mention, Carlisle and Esme's reckless spending and business decisions-"

The tiny vampire shook her head.

"The Cullens are over, Bella. Everyone is deceiving everyone."

Bella found it hard to breathe as she asked challengingly, "Are you deceiving me, Alice?"

Alice's shoulders slumped. "No, Bella. I just want a good life for Jasper and I. We feel like employees more than family nowadays."

The human's thoughts raced. "What about Rosalie and Emmett?"

Cold eyes reappeared. "They're lost. I don't know what's happened to them, but they're just puppets now to Carlisle. Can't even think for themselves."

For a split second, Bella swore she saw the faintest hint of emotion on the Emmett and Rosalie subject. It was apparent that Jasper and Alice had many pained arguments on leaving their other adoptive siblings.

"The wolves are coming for Jake, Sam and Leah. Tomorrow night. With our assistance, they can destroy this entire place and Jasper and I can sneak out unnoticed..with as much money we can take with us."

Feeling suddenly weak in the heels Alice had designed for her, Bella braced herself against the wall. Alice was there at her side, helping her stand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Bella cleared her throat as the room came back into focus. "Still trying to get used to all of this. It's a relief though, to not be alone anymore."

To Bella's surprise, Alice laughed. "It's all going to be okay soon. Jasper and I will make sure you're safe too."

Bella simply nodded in response, not being able to form any words. She wasn't sure if she could trust Alice fully, or any of the Cullens at this point. Learning from her past mistakes, Bella refused to let Alice in on the plan she was forming involving Jake's freedom.

"Just tell me what the plan is and I'll be the first one out of this place."

Alice reprieved a small smile before hugging Bella tight, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the room. "I'm very excited for the future, Bella. I've seen it and it looks great. I will find you when the time is right and I'll take care of you."

Bella's concern grew. "How does my future look Alice? Does it look good?" She didn't dare ask about Jake, knowing that her friend's fate was the least of her concerns.

Alice blankly stared ahead, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Yes. It looks bright for you."

Not wanting to press her, Bella knew she was lying. Whatever Alice had seen, wasn't looking good for Bella. "Great." She said with exhaustion over the emotional roller coaster, as she reeled over the coming dangers. Alice walked her to her room, before kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything will be fine."

Bella nodded as Alice walked off, entering her room to find a dozen red roses on her purple satin bedspread. Her heart fell at the sight, knowing damn well who the gift was from. She slowly approached the roses and the white envelope on top of the thorn stems. Closing her eyes tightly as she held the closed envelope in her hands, she silently prayed that it wasn't an invitation for a date with Edward.

As she opened it and read the note, she realized that her luck was forever nonexistent.

_Tonight, my lamb. Dinner, at eight o'clock. I will come for you. _

_All my love, _

_Edward_

* * *

Leah Clearwater's dark circled eyes were rimmed with red, evidence of the endless tears she had been shedding since her traumatizing ordeal months ago. She had been violated physically and emotionally, not having any rights and becoming a vessel for the greed that the vampire's prided themselves on. There was no life left in her and the product of the Cullen's endless efforts was now inside of her, only having months left of safety while inside of Leah's frail body.

She had lost close to thirty pounds since her capture, having refused to eat out of the stress that had festered within her stomach. Food didn't stay held down long in Leah when she would decide to eat, which was becoming a growing concern for Carlisle and his business partners. They stared at her through the glass where Leah couldn't see them, but she was well aware that they were there. Still, she had no energy left within her to fight or even move. She simply sat at the foot of her bed, staring out into nothing.

"Pretty soon we're going to have to put a food tube in her, but there's no guarantee that she won't rip it out of her." Carlisle's fingers rested upon his lips as he struggled to find a solution. "She's practically become a vegetable."

James reflected Carlisle's mannerisms, trying to think of ways to get some food in her.

It was then that the unexpected source of enlightenment spoke up. "Let Sam stay with her." Esme said, as all eyes turned to her. "It will give her hope that she needs. It's obvious she doesn't have any will to live and maybe Sam will force her to eat. She'll listen to him."

"She's right." Victoria added.

Carlisle scooped his wife's face into his hands and gave her a loving kiss, impressed with the way her mind worked.

* * *

The large and tawny form of The Monster paced back and forth in the new cell he called home since he'd been released from the medical room, staring down at the somewhat familiar face on the other side of the room. A shatterproof glass pane separated the two men, who had once shared an alliance bound by bloodlines.

Sam Uley, stared back at Jacob Black, who had obviously lost touch with himself. What was staring back at Sam was no longer the friend he had once known, but an animal in its truest form. This wasn't even the wolf form he had known from Jacob, it was pure anger and rage. Murderous and utterly terrifying, Sam didn't dare speak another word to him, after Jacob had ran at full speed at him and into the glass pane. Three weeks had passed like this, with Sam watching the stalking violent aggressor on the other side of the invisible glass.

Sam didn't know what the Cullens planned on doing with him, but he expected that he would soon end up much like his once friend before him. Tears glazed over Sam's eyes at the failure of being the protector of his pack, his dread over what was happening to Leah weighing also heavily on his conscious. Sam jumped as the buzzer sounded overhead, a trigger given off when someone was about to retrieve either Jacob or himself. Jacob acted as a highly trained dog would at the sound, moving backwards toward the far wall and putting his palms against the surface.

This time, however, they weren't coming for Jacob.

Gas was released into Sam's room and he coughed against the familiar poison. It brought him to his knees as it weekend his rigid muscles, while a pair of vampire guards rushed him to restrain his hands and feet. The chains rattled as he was escorted to an unfamiliar wing, his brow furrowed as he tried to predict what the Cullen's had in store for him next.

The door opened and the sight before him nearly brought him to tears. Till this moment, Sam had been compliant with the vampires, but the sight had enraged him. The wolf inside of him growled as Leah's broken eyes locked onto his, but soon Sam was greeted with the sight of the taser as the guard stepped into his view.

The vampire guard spoke, "You make that sound again and I will not hesitate to shock you."

Sam sobered to the best of his abilities, allowing the Cullen's hired help to release the chains and leave the room, before rushing up to Leah.

"Hey." He said softly as he looked up at her from his knees at the foot of her bed. His large hands framed her face, her cheekbones prominent against her paling flesh. "What did they do to you, Leah?" Sam nearly broke into sobs as he struggled to gain recognition from her for several seconds. A light flickered in her gaze, the first sign of life he could conjure from her.

"Sam." She spoke with tears that couldn't form from her dehydration, causing Sam to reach for a nearby bottle of water as he noticed her trembling dry lips.

"Drink, Leah." He ordered her and after several moments passed of her just stroking the hair that framed his face, she took the drink offered from his sturdy hands. Sam would then get her to eat something and get some sleep, watching over her with grave concern as the hours passed. She looked like death and Sam even wondered, if she would make it through the night.


	10. I'll get you, my pretty

_**PLEASE READ:**_

**This chapter and this story contains graphic content including rape, violence, strong language and other non-suitable aspects not appropriate for minors or those sensitive to such content.**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

The red satin clung seductively to Bella's petite frame. An intimidating color at an intimidating short length, had Bella's skin crawling with discomfort at the sight of herself in the mirror. Alice was there behind her, putting her hair into a side sweep with soft curls that left the nape of her neck fully exposed. Bella felt exposed, as if all of her were bare for all to see.

Gulping down a tremor that was coursing down her spine, she closed her eyes against the sound of that chiming voice.

"Relax, Bella. You look stunning. The sight of you alone will distract him from any thoughts he could possibly be having." Alice said with an encouraging smile, with that up-most perfection she always projected onto others.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Alice." Her brown oculars dared to focus back onto her reflection, an image she didn't even recognize as herself. She was shaking, thinking she looked like Jessica Rabbit or some seductive pin-up model. This wasn't her and it would entice the very thing Bella had been fighting off from Edward after all this time. She was an apple waiting to be bitten into, a fruit of temptation just waiting to be picked. Edward desperately wanted her in every which way and Bella had managed to hold onto her innocence. _Barely._

Breaking Bella's troubled thoughts momentarily, Alice coached her on what to bring to the evening's events, as she had been doing all night. "Accept his invitation tomorrow if he decides to invite you back into the arena. Do not mention what happened last time, do not question anything. Let him talk. If he asks you if you are ready, you act like nothing phases you anymore. Give him assurance. Be obedient." Alice's cat-like eyes locked onto hers. "You do whatever you need to do to earn back his trust. He _is_ going to test you, Bella."

Bella's painted red lips parted to allow more oxygen into her constricting lungs, feeling parts of her brain shutting down in order to deal with the understanding on what Alice was telling her. Tonight might be the night she loses her virginity and to a power-hungry psychopath.

A knock at the door had Alice floating in the direction of the sound, as Bella stood trying to compose her involuntary shaking. Turning from the mirror in order to forget her outer appearance, she shut down as she had learned to do since her first terrifying experience in Seattle. There had been the violating pawing of greedy and hurtful hands, the promise of every girl's fear lingering in their eyes. Bella gulped once more, burying that carefully blocked trauma along with the rest that came from Edward Cullen's touch. She opened her eyes to find the image of fear before her, roaming her figure with those eyes that now matched the color of her dress.

So, he had gone back to feeding on humans. It didn't really surprise her. Of course, it was probably due to his lusting for her that went without sating. There was no measuring the guilt Bella felt on this realization. She would now tell herself that she didn't force Edward to kill those people, that it was his fault on his inability to control himself. Still, she couldn't help the altered sight of crimson upon her flashy engagement ring and manicured hands.

"She looks fantastic, Alice." Edward kissed his sister's cheek in thanks for her help, which Alice gratefully accepted.

Bella fidgeted, as she often did when Edward approached her. His arm was held outward by her side, waiting for her to accept his escorting. "Shall we, Miss Swan?" His trained smile that was only meant for Bella was waiting along with his arm and there was an awkward moment or two where Bella struggled with the thought of even touching him. His skin felt cold even through his expensive Armani jacket, a sensation that she could never get used to. Alice took her leave and once again, Bella was on her own with the vampire.

* * *

The Monster took the raw steak into his dirtied hands and gnawed at it like a wild animal would, inhaling the bloodied meat with ravenous desire. They had been feeding him the delicious meat all week, which meant that a fight was on the near horizon. The Monster had learned the feeding methods of the cold ones, since it was all he had to look forward to anymore; his next meal.

What was his name? _The Monster._ What was he before this? _Nothing._ What is your purpose? _Killing._

Whatever he was before he came to this place, was buried away deep in the darkness of the tortured creature's mind. He believed himself to be beast, not man. They treated him as if he were their property and that he was. Speech was scarce. Growls came naturally. There were a few faces that still managed to linger in his memory, one being the same species as he that was tormenting him from the other side of the invisible barrier earlier. The Monster still felt a need to destroy it though, mainly because of his frustration with placing the face.

Familiar faces were tied with more pain. The girl of his kind was one he had been forced to hurt, against his will. In turn, she had hurt him in the same way. The Doctor stuck him with painful needles and gave orders to have him restrained or beaten. The Doctor's offspring had been familiar to him as well, each one having their own particular way of injuring The Monster. He did not know why they hated him so, especially the one they called Edward. He had made many visits to The Monster at all hours of the night, burning his flesh with the Cullen's brand or lashing him with a steel whip. Those injuries healed quickly, as they always did, but The Monster would find little sleep during the night with the deep wounds that often left his ribs exposed.

Even now, the flesh barely hung onto his bleeding crouched form as he inhaled his steak. The Monster had grown so accustomed to the pain, that it held little resignation for him. Especially, when food came around.

Having just finished, the buzzer rang from over the entrance to his cage. Obediently, The Monster rushed to the corner of the room, sitting against the wall as he had been trained. The Doctor must be coming to patch up his wounds from Edward.

Sure enough, Carlisle entered with four vampire guards.

"Alright, let's get you stitched up." He said with disappointment, something that The Monster couldn't quite place. The prized fighter went to the restraint chair and sat, as the guards closed the bindings around his arms and legs. "Get him another pair of pants, please. He's got blood all over them. Change the bed sheets too and get someone to mop up this floor."

As one of them did his bidding, Carlisle put on his gloves and started threading his needle, before starting to clean up his wounds to the best of his ability. "I apologize Edward did this to you. He went too far this time." He said with a hint of grief. The Monster's eyes narrowed up on the cold one's face. He barely recognized his words, just the name of the one who had hurt him last night. His son had come into the room and electrocuted him with one of the taser's, leaving him paralyzed as he repeatedly beat him with the whip. The Monster hadn't understood what he had done wrong, even now he wondered what had evoked such rage from the vampire.

They sat in silence as Carlisle patched him up, neither capable of speaking any words.

* * *

Up on the roof of the museum and hidden underworld, there was another pair sitting in silence.

It was the first time Bella had seen the sky since before the ordeal in the arena, not having been allowed to leave the confines due to Edward's inability to trust her. The moon was almost full, marking the eve of the infamous dog fights. She wished she could enjoy it, but instead she found herself staring down at her plate of well-done steak as she cut at it meticulously with her designer knife. Edward's eyes hadn't left her and she could feel them all over her. Mainly at the nape of her neck and her chest, which was heavily exposed thanks to Alice.

Naturally, Edward wasn't eating. He drank from his chalice, which Bella suspected to contain either red wine or blood. She dared not linger on her suspicions.

"You're quiet tonight."

Bella swallowed and stared at him wide-eyed. "Sorry, just a bit hungry." Her eyes wavered to the side.

He smiled. "I want to give you another chance, Bella. I want you to come with me tomorrow to the fight. It would mean a lot to me. I want to be able to trust my future wife. Have her by my side, always."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words from the crazy look in his eyes. He was delusional, obsessed and Bella was forever stuck with this creature. She coughed, feeling the lump in her throat that she blamed on a piece of meat.

"Are you alright?" His brow furrowed as he rose, attempting to approach her to help her.

"I'm fine!" She managed to let out between her coughing fit. Breathing at last, Edward took his seat back.

"You can't get away from me that easily." He laughed hauntingly, taking another sip from his quickly emptying cup.

She laughed in return, out of nervousness. "Yeah."

"So you will come?" He asked, sounding less like he needed permission and more like it was a demand.

Bella offered a fake smile as she returned her normal color. "Of course." With that, she went back to eating. Not out of hunger, but out of nervousness.

He had set all this up for them to be alone, in his attempts to romance and ease her, but all this attention and strategy had Bella more on edge. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe he _was_ expecting something from her tonight, maybe Alice had seen something that she didn't bother to fully warn her about.

She finished and as she threw her linen napkin down, a small staff started to clear the table. Edward stood and it made her tense further. "Let's go, Bella." He held his hand out for her to take.

* * *

After he was stitched up and bandaged, The Monster had been left by the Doctor, only to be retrieved by Edward's personal staff minutes later. He let them restrain him in the chair and wheel him out, going down new corridors and down an elevator, to a floor he had never been on. The Monster's nose twitched against a foul odor that grew. He smelled burning flesh and decay, passing a room with the word **INCINERATOR** painted on the heavy door. He didn't know this word, but he knew he was being taken somewhere that his kind didn't tread alive. His already racing heart paced faster and he contemplated fighting his binds, but rationalized that he was no longer in control of his fate. He was outnumbered and defying the cold ones never worked in his favor in the past, so why would it now?

The far door opened with the swipe of an electronic key, revealing a large dark room with flickering fluorescent lighting. Chain restraints hung from the walls at far distances from one another. On one, the bones of someone were locked in and hung hauntingly.

The Monster's eyes went wide as he was shocked with a taser and familiarly paralyzed. He was physically removed from the chair and chained to the wall, hanging limply and unable to fight until feeling would come back into his muscles. The linoleum floor beneath him was stained with blood of the one who had died here before him, the smell of it's final moments still protruding against his heightened senses.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, not liking the tone or tension in Edward's stance. He seemed calculating, like a tiger that was ready to pounce upon it's unsuspecting prey.

"Come on." He offered his crooked smile as she finally took his hand, her instincts sending her sirens of alarm.

Instantaneously, it seemed they were inside Edward's elaborate white bed chambers. Mirrors over his bed sent her head spinning, but she managed to keep a face of impassiveness as he soon offered her a glass of white wine. He lead her to sit at the foot of the king-sized mattress and she did so, crossing her legs protectively as he took a seat boldly too close to her.

She brushed her hair behind her ear on the one side where it hung over her shoulders, but Edward was there to quickly brush her hair completely to her back. He then took her heels off, offering her some comfort while in his chambers. Puzzled by his actions, Bella's brow furrowed. "Edward, what-"

"Shush." He said as he closed his eyes tightly and pressed his forehead against hers. He breathed, even though he had no need for the air. "You will never understand how deeply I love you." He pulled back to stare into her eyes, they had her mesmerized but not from love, but from the need to predict his following actions. "Do you love me?"

She looked down. "Yes."

He took her face into his hands, carefully, as he urged her to look at him. "I need to feel you, Bella. In every way. To know that what you say, is the truth."

Bella shuddered and continued to shake, spilling some of the wine in her hand. Neither seemed to notice. "If you loved me, you'd respect my decision to wait until we are married." Her terror had seemed to freeze her, as she braced herself for the possible wrath of Edward.

He smiled that crooked smile again, which meant her dismissal was being taken lightly.

Like a bolt of lightening, Edward had changed. The wine glass was slapped out of her hand, hitting the door on the far side of the room and shattering into thousands of nearly invisible pieces. The vampire grabbed her from behind, lifting her from the bed by holding her by the neck with one crushing hand. She struggled to breathe and felt her throat would collapse under his super strength. Feeling his rage through the contact, she knew that any second could be her last as she was dragged out of the room and down the hall and into the elevator.

His staff passed, staring but not involving themselves in the situation. Here, Edward was God. Nothing was questioned, not even the dying girl in his crushing grip. As they entered the elevator he released his grip on her throat, where she crumpled to the floor and gasped for air.

She could barely see due to the lack of oxygen and she was dizzy as she struggled to find her feet. She didn't need to though, since Edward had now laced his fingers roughly into her now tangled tresses and was dragging her on the floor out of the elevator.

Strands of her hair were pulled from her scalp as he hurriedly moved her down the empty cold hall. "Edward! Please!" She shrieked against the pain, feeling blood pouring down her face from the pulled parts of hair.

He scooped her up into his uncaring arms, as if he were frustrated that her hair dared to break against his grip. Edward didn't even bother to use his electronic key on the door at the end of the hall as he kicked it down in one fluid motion, taking several paces inside of the darkened room before pushing her down onto the dirtied linoleum floor.

Bella thought she would pass out at any second from the amount of terror she felt and the assault taken upon her body so far. She knew what she was coming, after all, she had been through this before. Now, there was no one here to save her before it was too late.

"Look over there, Bella." Edward forced her face towards the direction he was motioning with his chin, where her brown orbs struggled to focus on the large figure chained to the dimly lit wall. "Is that the one you love? _Jacob_?"

A staggered breath escaped from between her paling lips, life entering her for a brief moment at the name. It was then she saw him finally, staring back at them with eyes she couldn't recognize.

"What have you done with him?" She asked as hot tears finally spilled down her reddened cheeks, which Edward hungrily licked at along with the streams of blood.

He kept her facing Jacob as he whispered menacingly into her ear, "Exactly what I'm going to do with you. I'm going to break you, Bella and make you mine. I'll treat you like the dogs you love so much."

The Monster's eyes didn't waver from the painstakingly familiar brown eyes that were filled with such sorrow and loss. The one they called Edward was now hurting the tiny beautiful creature, who wasn't one of the cold ones. She was warmer, but not as warm as himself or the other familiar faces. The Monster could feel her from where he was chained, but he could not register a need to destroy her as he did with the others. In fact, he felt something entirely different.

This was a face he had dreamed of, a face that he had imagined on the other girl when the medicine the Doctor gave him had forced him to do horrible things. Things, he had never wanted to do. Before him now was the face that had gotten him through most of his horrors and as he watched Edward rip the dress from her body and inflict more wounds upon her perfect skin with his invasive hands, a growl escaped from his throat. One that was so feral, it made his whole body tremble. The Monster fought against the rusted chains in one downward swipe. Then, he did another forceful swipe. With each pull against the chain, more dust flew from behind him as he pulled harder against them.

Bella had closed her eyes as she lay in nothing but her grief beneath the overpowering Edward, unable to fight against someone much stronger than herself. She used her shut down method, piece by piece as she felt him abruptly enter the part of her that had been untouched. A scream escaped her lips from the pain, then several uncontrollable sobs as he started to take what he wanted from her. Something, she had hoped to give to someone else someday. Someone deserving.

Then, in a fraction of a second, the pain had ceased.

She dared open her blurry eyes, to find there was no face of the demon above her anymore. Struggling to sit up, she vomited next to where she sat in her own embarrassing pool of blood. The sounds of growls kept her from collapsing, as she looked upon the wolf-form of her best friend. Beneath him, was the decapitated body of Edward Cullen. With that, Bella finally passed out.


	11. The Man Behind The Curtain

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**PLEASE READ:**_

**Story contains graphic content including rape, violence, strong language and other non-suitable aspects not appropriate for minors or those sensitive to such content.**

* * *

The monster paced back and forth in fury, staring down at the unconscious female with frustration as he struggled to understand why she wasn't moving. The nasty Cullen boy was harming her and it had given him the strength to take out his inner murderous fantasies upon the vampire, the sight had driven him to his true form. His padded paws were the only sound besides that of the distant incinerator, the Monster's huffs of reeling anger filling in the broken beats. He stared down at the girl on the floor, the one with annoying familiarity that he felt he was so close to placing. Deep down, he felt no hard feelings towards this human, which baffled him. All faces he had recognized while in these confines had only resonated hate and pain, more importantly, fear.

_What was he before he had come into this world?_

The Monster huffed harder, quickening his paces as his memory strained.

_There had been a female, a girl, one whom he had cared for. One, who he would protect even over himself._

His eyes narrowed as he focused in further on the girl's bruised fair cheek.

This was the face he had conjured up in order to survive his first few months here, till she had been forgotten in the misery and obsession for survival. This face before him, was beaten out of him by the hands of the Cullen boy. Now, she was here and his hated master now lay dead before him.

The Monster transformed back into his disguise of human, as he slowly approached the broken girl. He would try to call to her, but all that could escape his scarred lips was a sorrowful moan. Being gentle was an action that had long escaped the shape-shifter, but it seemingly came naturally to him as he scooped her up into his powerful arms. The smell of her enveloped his nostrils and he closed his eyes momentarily, taking in the sweet scent of unknown comparison that had haunted him in his once pleasant dreams.

It was a happiness he had once known that was so clouded by his irreparable darkness, that it upset the Monster. He mourned for himself, but mainly, he mourned for her and the state she was in. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had failed her, that he was meant to protect her and now they both were suffering with his ineptness to do so.

He took her to the corner of the room, having nowhere else to go and sank down with her slowly to the cold floor. There, he held her, rocking her as he listened to the calm beating of her strained heart. He wished he could beg her with words to open her eyes, but the skill to vocalize human words had long escaped him. Tears fell from the Monster's dark eyes, some clinging to his full lashes as he stared down at her pale face. This was a familiar sight to him, one that came to him now as he remembered her being attacked in the alley all that time ago. He rested his cheek against her forehead as he held her close, trying to conjure up happier memories.

Footsteps with a quickened beat approached from the hall and appearing in the doorway was the Cullen who wore those leather boots and the female who always wore the irritating clicking shoes. The Monster growled protectively over Bella, staring the pair down with threat and malice if they dared approach. He watched them survey the scene and the Monster braced for an attack with vengeance for their fallen brother.

The male Cullen approached and in retaliation, The Monster shifted into his wolf form and charged, only to be met by the predictable pain of the taser. Miraculously, The Monster was able to shake off the strong voltage and charged towards the vampires again. Looking momentarily baffled by his immunity to the electric shock, the Cullen brother shot again and this time, it struck true. The Monster fell to the floor in spasms, as the Cullen girl unloaded a sleeping serum into his veins. All went dark as he shifted back to being a man, welcoming the black calmness with disturbing relief.

* * *

Leah slept soundly in Sam's arms as he took guard over her, making a personal vow to seek revenge onto the Cullen's for what they had done to her. She was skin and bones practically, with a protruding belly that Leah had managed to explain. Pregnant by force and by the creature now residing in Jacob Black's body. Sam could only imagine what an animal like that could do while in lust and under whatever drugs the Cullen's had been feeding him, it was nothing short of rape on both Leah and Jake. His lungs tightened as he breathed in, the rage coursing through his body like a silent venom ready to crash onto this fortress with unstoppable retribution.

* * *

Bella woke in a bed she didn't recognize. Her body was sore and she remembered all-too-well the horrific events of the night before. The clock overhead read the late evening hour and she only hoped she had slept through only one day. Looking around, she slowly realized she was in Alice's room and as if on cue, the Cullen had entered from a hidden side room.

"Where's Jake?"

Alice put her hands up in an attempt to calm the human's rising panic. "He's fine. He's resting. He's in good hands, I promise, Bella. You will see him soon, we have to stage him for the fight."

"What?" Bella flung herself off the bed, staggering to her feet as her head swam from recent tragic events. Her anger over being separated from Jake once more and the fact that Alice had allowed Edward to do what he did, caused Bella to foolishly lunge after Alice.

The tiny vampire simply held Bella out at arm's length as the human thrashed in a frail attempt to harm the immortal. "Jake won't get to fight! Bella, please! Jasper and I went down there to help you, I got the vision too late! I had to leave Jake's pack to come to your aid! They are invading tonight, Bella, we have a plan! They're coming to save you, Jake, Leah and Sam. Please believe me! We are trying to help!"

Bella stilled between huffs of upset breaths, meeting the vampire's ocher gaze to try and see truth within those deadly orbs. Alice looked truly upset. Her eyes wide and brow furrowed in a desperate attempt for Bella's trust. Her grip on Bella relaxed and soon, she lowered her hands off of her pale exposed skin. The vampire had changed Bella into a simple black tank top and sweats, obviously having her taken care of after what her monstrous brother had done to her. Bella wanted to cry, her face scrunched up and tears welled in her eyes, but her fury over the injustices brought upon her and Jake kept them from falling.

Her eyes dead-set on Alice's, Bella spoke sternly. "Dress me up one last time, Alice. I solemnly swear this will be my last charade with your God forsaken family."

Alice nodded in agreement, but with sadness in her eyes. It was obvious she would miss Bella and the opportunity to have her as a sister had been thrown out the window a long time ago. Once upon a time, Alice had her hopes up about the idea of Bella being a vampire alongside the Cullens. Of course, that was back when Alice felt like part of the family too. She sighed and turned on one uplifting heel as she always did and revealed a sky blue gown with matching heels, just for Bella.

"Then I will enjoy my last night being your sister, Bella." Alice smiled sadly, as she left her to get ready.

* * *

Jasper's boots could be recognized by any who truly knew the southerner and the vampire he had chosen to be his leader turned the corner, following the sounds of his trademark footsteps. Carlisle's gaze expressed concern. "Have you seen Edward, Jasper?"

Jasper's eerie yellow eyes traveled off to the side for a moment, before locking onto his once beloved father. Of course, Carlisle was unaware that his son was about to betray him and was just in the process of escorting in the vengeful wolves from La Push. "No, Carlisle. I haven't seen Edward in over a week. Alice just met with Bella, though. Looks like the golden child will be running late this evening. Told Bella he wouldn't be meetin' her till right before the Monster gets into the ring."

Carlisle sighed, distressed that his most involved child was missing on such an important night. Jasper had burned his brother's body in the incinerator after knocking out Jacob, so Jasper was confident he had covered his tracks well. "I am going to go get ready, then. Hope to see you there soon, son." Carlisle disappointingly tapped Jasper's shoulder as he went to pass him, while Jasper stifled the urge to knock the comforting grip off of him out of bitterness. The vampire son stood there for several moments, lost in his jealousy and grief over his father's obsession with this place, then moved back towards the path he was currently paving. He would be personally bringing in four of the Quileute wolves, manipulating each vampire around them to be too distracted to even notice the wolves in their flock of sheep and the war in their midst.

* * *

"He's in here, Bella." Alice lead the vision in blue to a hidden room. "You just push the palm of your hand here-" Alice pointed to the area on the handle-free door. "And it will open!"

Bella looked at Alice, saying a silent goodbye. Alice simply shrugged, then wrapped her arms around Bella in a hug. "I hope to see you again one day, under better circumstances. I'm sorry if I haven't been the best friend I could have been, Bella. I truly am." Bella returned the hug, but said nothing. She would miss Alice, but was more grateful that all of this was almost over. "And don't worry, Jasper and I will make sure you all get out. Just bring him to the end of the East corridor when you're ready and we will take him from there." The hug broke and Alice walked off, giving Bella one lasting look before turning the corner in her little black Chanel dress, then disappearing from Bella's sight.

Bringing her tiny manicured hand to the hidden door, she jumped back as the door slowly opened to reveal Jacob Black sitting at the foot of a small bed. The room was like a smaller version of Bella's, which put her at ease knowing that Alice had made true on her promise that he was being taken care of. He wore black shorts and for a moment, she wondered if he even realized she was there. The grown-up and savage looking form of the boy she once knew was staring down at the floor, no longer a boy and very much a man...if not animal. For a moment, she feared her presence would startle him and that she might possibly be in danger here.

She opened her stained peach lips to speak, but no words escaped. Then, he simply turned his dark gaze upwards. It was as if their souls had held hands as they looked into each other's eyes, a connection was there that had once been taken for granted.

"Jake?" She managed to utter in a mere whisper, but the sound of his name had caused a quiet growl to emerge from his throat.

Had this been a trap all along? Had Alice set her up to be killed by the very thing she had been obsessing over for countless months?

Bella backed up against the wall as the now skittish Jake paced back and forth at the far side of the room, simply staring at her. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she never would have expected this.

"Jake, it's me, it's Bella." She said as a single tear traced over a layer of makeup. The horror of what had happened to them both was in his eyes and no doubt, it was also in her own. They were two different creatures now and maybe, the past was not enough to keep her safe from Jacob.

The Monster stopped in his tracks and just stared at her, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, as she seemingly mourned for him. She did not seem to want to hurt him, which temporarily confused him. He thought maybe she was here to punish him for killing the Cullen boy last night, but it seemed she cared little about the vampire. He approached, slowly, cautiously, unable to resist the pull she had on him. Her beauty entranced him and he was letting his guard down.

Bella's breath staggered as he came closer, his stance was rigid, as was hers. Both feared one another, yet held a need to be close. It was an odd blend of emotions that both were struggling with.

Another tear fell down the path the previous had tread and Bella stared up at the large man before her. He was close now, intimately close. She watched his dark eyes inspect every inch of her face with confusion and even adoration, which baffled her. Could it be possible he had forgotten her?

She dared not speak, for the sound of her voice might frighten him. Instead, she waited and watched.

Her eyes had on flattering, yet simple make up that framed her brown eyes seductively. The gold flecks in them were highlighted by the peach and brown shadows on her lids, her eyelashes were dark and inviting, just as inviting as her parted lips were.

The Monster brought his calloused hand up to the smooth curve of her cheek where the tear had fallen, revealing the hint of the bruise that a mask painted on had struggled to cover. His eyes darkened dangerously at the tarnish, his shoulders tensed as he thought of the Cullen and what he had done to the beautiful girl. His anger shook him, yet he kept his hand gently upon her face while he brushed his thumb lovingly over the ugly bruise and fallen tear.

Bella brought her opposing hand slowly up to his shaking shoulders, making him tense harder and even take a step back. Jake had retreated his hand from her momentarily, before realizing it was alright before stepping back towards her.

"What did they do to you, Jake?" She asked softly as more tears fell from her eyes.

The Monster did not understand her words, but simply wrapped his arms around her protectively as she fell into his chest to expel a few more tears on his behalf.

* * *

**This chapter is for jharv241, who always writes me reviews and has stuck with this story for so long. Thank you jharv241!**


	12. Unbreakable Hearts

_**PLEASE READ:**_

**This chapter and this story contains graphic content including rape, violence, strong language and other non-suitable aspects not appropriate for minors or those sensitive to such content.**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Wizard of Oz: "As for you, my galvanized friend, you want a heart. You don't know how lucky you are not to have one. Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable."

Tin Woodsman: "But I still want one."

* * *

Alice had come for Bella some time later, while she was still wrapped solemnly in Jake's protective arms. The broken man that was once her best friend held her in a way that was like a lover did and he was so involved in holding her, he didn't even seem to care that one of his most hated enemies was now in the room.

"Jake..." Bella started, sitting up so she could make eye contact with him. "You will be alright. Do you understand?"

Waiting for him to speak words, or make any sign of acknowledgement, she believed her words had fallen on deaf ears. All he did was look back at her, but she did read some sort of understanding in his feral eyes. She cupped his face gently with her shaking hands, her nerves starting to show on what was to come. "We will go home."

Alice was there, taking one of Bella's hands in her hand to attempt to ease her away from the Cullen's prized fighter. "Come on, Bella. It's time. He will be fine, I promise."

So far, Bella's once best friend had made true on all of her promises, but it was clear to the human that Alice always seemed to have an ulterior motive. "Okay." Bella's voice was soft and her touch assured Jake it was safe for her to be with Alice, as his dangerous eyes had now narrowed on Alice's intruding hand. Jake stood when Jasper had entered the doorway, behind him was the all-too-familiar crate that housed the Monster before he was released into the arena. His muscles tensed and he debated turning right here and killing any Cullen in the room, but it wasn't safe for the girl who he'd seem to have silently sworn his very life to.

As if sensing the oncoming danger that was Jake, Alice had taken the girl out of the room and down the hall towards the loud sounds of congregation coming from the arena.

"Come on." Jasper said. The two words were loaded with the promise of it being the last battle, the last time he would have to say those words to him. The Monster didn't comprehend what exactly was happening, but something was different about this time. Maybe this would be the fight that finally killed him. This would be the last time he would have to feel pain. Relieved at that realization, The Monster willingly went into the cage after transforming into his true wolf form.

Loading the cage onto the transporter, the Cullen moved the crate behind him with ease as he pulled it on the wheeling system towards the arena.

* * *

"Ugh." The sound of disgust coming from Alice finally stirred some attentions from Bella. She had only been trying to talk to her for the past few minutes, to little or no response from the human. "You reek of dog, Bella."

Rolling her eyes, Bella refused to acknowledge that comment.

"I should have thought of that and dressed you up after you saw him. Ugh! Hold on. Stop, stop, stop."

The vampire held out an arm to stop Bella in her tracks, which she had no choice to obey considering the unfair advantage in strength. Bella impatiently watched Alice rummage through her purse, wanting so badly to get in the stadium and make sure that Jake would be safe in the fight. She stood as Alice sprayed her with whatever perfume she happened to conjure up.

"You still smell like him, but at least it will keep the vampires second guessing." She smiled and Bella simply waited for them to continue, which couldn't have been any more obvious by the look on Bella's face. "Okay, we're going!"

The two visions of beautiful and put-together women walked past the lines to get in and past the security, without even a blink from them. They were royalty here, the Cullens, the people that everyone was dying to be in that line waiting to get in. Painstakingly, they made their way through the hordes of vampires that waited to greet them. Socialites, politicians, investors; the who's who of vampires that the Cullens so desperately needed to have mindless socializing with in order to maintain their high status. Bella didn't care about any of this, she never did. Now, she had no need to put on a mask and continue the charade, all she wanted was out. She let Alice do the talking, while Bella occasionally gave a smile and a nod.

When Victoria and James came to them, Bella instantly tensed at the sight of the pair. She didn't care for them, _at all_, and she couldn't help but feel that they wanted to make her their next meal. "Oh, Bella, it's so nice to see you again!" The red-head cooed in her posh voice, the white mink around her neck brought together with a gold pin in a shawl around her pale shoulders. Bella held a look of confusion on her face, there was obviously something that Victoria wanted. "Where is your darling fiance? We have so much to talk with him about!" Her smile was blindingly fake, followed only in fake nature by what she said next. "Congratulations, by the way. James and I haven't had the chance to congratulate you on your engagement." Her red eyes darted to Bella's engagement ring, clearly sizing up the huge stone in comparison to her own. Bella predicted she would ask to see it, but by the unwelcoming look on Bella's face, the words were never uttered.

Alice interjected when Bella refused to respond. "We just came from where Edward is. He's running a bit late. Closing up a business deal."

Those were maybe the wrong words for Alice to say, but the pixie vampire seemed to know what she was doing. Always.

The couple exchanged a look of worry at the thought of the Cullen's going elsewhere with their breeding idea, before walking past the two girls and out from where they came.

"Thanks." Bella said.

"Don't mention it."

They didn't look at each other, but kept moving through the groups of vampires and humans alike with the finesse that only Alice could pull off. Her skills and natural social manipulations disguised any nervousness or anger that came off from Bella. She had never been so grateful to have her by her side, even if Alice was the one who helped Edward do, what he did to her. When they finally made it to their reserved seating, Rosalie and Emmett were there to greet her.

"You look fantastic, Bella." Rosalie genuinely complimented as Bella took her seat next to her.

"Thanks. As usual, Alice picked it out." Alice smiled as Bella said that, talking to Emmett when he asked about Edward's whereabouts. She offered a similar lie to what she told Victoria, minus the attitude and with more details to put him at ease. Bella had tuned it all out, even when Rosalie had started talking of the new house Emmett and her were thinking of buying, Bella couldn't stomach to take in any more information on this life. She was over it and she feared if she faked a smile for one more second that she would have a breakdown of some sort.

The lights flickered overhead, indicating the match was starting. Everyone dulled down their conversations into silence and it was then that Bella realized there were two very important people missing right now. "Where are Carlisle and Esme?" She asked Rosalie.

As the blonde fixed an out of place curl, she replied. "Esme is over there, making her way over here." She pointed with her chin and Bella looked to see her making her way hurriedly over. "And I have no idea where Carlisle is. Probably with Edward, planning...something..." Rosalie had brushed it off as if she didn't care, but there was no mistaking the subtle, yet bitter tone she held. It was true then what Alice had said about the family being torn apart and from what it seemed like to Bella, the Cullen siblings were all terribly jealous of Edward.

The lights in the house went dark and the arena lights turned on, illuminating the arena in its blue fluorescence. The breath hitched in Bella's throat and Alice's cold hand had made its way to comfortingly squeeze Bella's in an effort of comfort. Jasper had released Jake and on the other end there was a black wolf of equal size. This was no mere werewolf that Jake was fighting, this was a shape-shifter like he was! Panic-stricken for Jake's life, Bella went to stand to her feet, but Alice's strong grip was there to keep her in her seat.

"Relax, Bella. Don't make a scene!"

The rest of the Cullens were now staring at Bella, as they had been the night she ran down into the pit to try and stop all of this. They were worried she'd try it again, but they didn't know the extent of her worry and how this time was so much different. This time, she knew who was in that arena. This time, this was much more than just an attempt to stop animal cruelty. Down there was the man Bella cared for above all else, someone who needed her help more than ever. The brunette stilled at Alice's grip, knowing she wouldn't get very far if she tried to run down there anyway.

It seemed to ease the others, since they all brought their eyes back to the fight. The two beasts paced in a circle around the ring, as final bets were placed, then cut off as the first of the attacks begun.

"No!" Bella cried out as a blur of brown and black tumbled over one another in the ring, the sounds of snarls and slashing teeth heard in the farthest corners of the stadium. Her fingers pulled at her own hair and face in terror as she watched blood spill, unable to bear another second of waiting for this plan to unfold. Jasper had ducked out after releasing Jake, surely bringing in the other Quileute so they could bring an end to the torture.

Jasper let the wolves in. He motioned Seth and Embry down a side corridor, one that would lead to Seth's sister. The Cullen moved forward at his fastest humanly stride, while three unturned wolves flanked his sides. They entered the stadium with no problem and once inside, Jasper brought Paul, Jared and Quil down to the playing ring after entering a series of codes to grant them access. They went unnoticed, since everyone was too involved in the raging fight to pay them any mind.

Once inside, several would try to stop them from proceeding to the arena, but Jasper killed each one mercilessly so not to break his stride. Just behind the luminance of the arena, the four figures stood. "Now." Jasper ordered calmly, as the three beasts changed into their wolf forms and ran into the ring.

Gasps and screams could be heard in the crowd, along with protests from large investors at the disrupted fight. By the time the three pack-mates had entered, the black wolf had Jacob to the ground. Paul could smell the drug emanating from Jake's pores, clearly injected with something that would make him lose this fight against none other than Sam. The power of most of the pack together brought on a new magic that had been lost all those months ago. Communicating silently and able to hear each other's thoughts, Sam backed off of Jake with the rediscovery of himself. His own strength-enhancing drugs pumped into his system were now fading by the power of the pack, but Jake had been lost to unconsciousness due to the crushing power of Sam's jaws on his airway.

In the stands, the audience was at their feet while security made their way down towards the arena with their electrocution devices. Before Bella could make a decision of her own on what to do, Alice was quickly pulling her to her feet and away from the chaos. A confused Esme called out for them, but the family was too focused on the scene below to try and follow them. Starting to drag against Alice's powerful grip as they moved towards the exit, Bella finally managed to get her arm back for herself. "No! I'm not leaving him like that."

Impatience flashing in Alice's eyes, she tried a new attempt to console to keep her going. "Bella, the pack will get him out of here with Jasper's help. Right now, I'm leading you to safety. There's a truck outside, that you'll all be going in with Jake...and back to Forks. Back to home and to Charlie."

_Charlie._

The name of her father immediately brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't even remember the last time they had talked, not since before her engagement to Edward. For all Charlie knew, Bella was probably dead and maybe, that girl he once knew _was_ dead. The Bella now was nothing compared to that girl of ignorance. She was a hell of a lot stronger now than she was back then, not to mention, smarter. Nodding and once again putting her faith into Alice, she followed Alice's lead.

Their designer heels echoed down the bare halls, till the two made it outside. A large truck waited outside, a loading truck that Bella presumed Jake would be loaded into in the back. A yellow Lamborghini parked in front and another pick up truck behind it. Bella recognized the truck as Paul's, which made Bella more at ease with her decision in trusting Alice. Still, Bella wasn't sure she could just wait out here while all hell broke loose inside, but pretended to follow Alice's advice for now by sitting in the passenger seat of the larger truck.

Alice disappeared somewhere back inside and after waiting several beats, Bella threw off her annoying stilettos and made her way also back inside. Embry was there to stop Bella from getting very far, running back out holding a frail and deathly looking Leah in his arms. She looked dead and the lower half of her was covered in dark crimson. The sight of the bump on her belly made Bella go white, till Seth came running down the hall in his wolf form far behind them. "Get to the truck, Bella!" Embry yelled as Leah seemed to come back to life in his arms from the pain she was experiencing. Bella wasn't versed in anything about childbirth, but it looked like Leah was going into labor. And she was no Doctor, but it didn't look like Leah was going to make it through this.

Embry delicately placed Leah in the back of the Paul's pick up truck. She laid there, frail and exposed to the world in the open-back-flatbed. Instinctively, Bella climbed up to be by her side. This girl had always seemed to hate Bella and everyone else for that matter, but seeing her like this had quickly put whatever past they had behind them. Seth climbed in the back with them, pulling on a pair of shorts that were in the back next to them. "We have to get her to the hospital!" Bella yelled to Embry as he drove into the driver's seat.

"There's no time!" Seth yelled. "She's having the baby now. We can't risk the drive!" The youngest Quileute banged on the back window for Embry to get out, which caused him to come back to continue whatever argument had been happening since they apprehended Leah.

"We're as good as dead if we stay here. It won't be long till they find the bodies, we're sitting ducks out here, Seth!"

Bella's eyes went wide. They'd killed in there, but who?

"Either way, we're screwed! Right now, we have to save her!" Tears streamed down Seth's face and neither Bella or Embry could bring themselves to say out loud what Seth clearly knew. She was dead, regardless of what they did now.

Leah screamed in a way that only a dying girl would. She had no energy to deliver this baby, but Bella was going to try and inspire her to do something. "Call an ambulance, get them here and I'm going to do what I can!" Bella offered a solution as she stared down at the bleeding Leah. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but she had seen a lot of movies, which was what she was going to have to work with for now.

"Alright, Leah, I know you can hear me. It's really important for the life of this baby and for your own for you to stay calm and give me whatever you've got right now. I can see the top of the baby's head..." Bella kept Leah's legs parted as she stared down horrifyingly at the crown of the baby's head. "I'm going to need you to give me one very strong push...now!"

The push wasn't that strong, but it was enough to get the infant halfway out of her. The effort had left Leah passed out with her fairing skin covered in more cold sweat. Knowing she didn't have any time and that she needed to save this baby's life, Bella reached in and pulled out the infant, only to find it quiet and still. Panic sweeping through her, Bella held it as it turned bluer before her very eyes. She tried to rub it's back and when that didn't work, she tapped it in the back as she had also seen in movies. Holding it upside down and trying this several times, it finally screamed to life. Smiling and crying out in relief, Bella couldn't help but sob at the life she had saved. Looking to the boys, they looked horrified as they looked down at Leah. She wasn't breathing and by the looks on their faces, she knew that Leah had died.

"I have to cut the chord." Bella sobered from her brief euphoria as she looked around for something, knowing she'd have to mourn for Leah's death after this. Finally responding, Embry came to her side with an impressive pocket knife. As the ambulance arrived, they took over from there in taking care of the baby and they also attempted to summon Leah back to life. Onlookers had gathered, which Bella had openly sneered at. There was no privacy for their grieving moment, all so these spectators could have something to gossip about tomorrow morning over coffee.

Jacob was still inside and having all of these people out here when they decided to make their exit was certainly not going to be part of the plan. Just as Bella had been staring into the intricate doorways, they parted to reveal a poised vampire couple that Bella had been waiting to see. Jasper and Alice made their way to her and before Bella could ask where Jake was, Alice was already answering it.

"We need to get the moving truck into the alley. These people can't see us after what we just did inside. We have to hurry!" Alice eyed Embry, urging him to take the truck into the alley with a single look.

"What did you do?" Bella was concerned, but Embry had already jumped into the larger truck to do what Alice had instructed.

The vampire couple took a glance at Leah, with Seth grieving over her dead body. The two looked like they had sympathy for their mortal enemies in the sad scene, but they vocalized none of their feelings. "We all need to get out of here. Where is the thing?"

"You mean the _baby_?" Bella asked, offended that Alice had called it a 'thing'. "It's a boy, by the way. Be sure to use blue wrapping paper in your gifts."

Alice blinked. Jasper blinked. Bella glared.

"They're taking it to the hospital and they also have to take Leah's body. Whatever you all did to her, it cost her her life."

Bella wasn't sure that this was directly their fault, but she had to presume it was. It was guilt by association.

"I'm sorry." Alice offered the simple consolation to her.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, but if I were you, I wouldn't set foot near Seth right now. You're actually lucky he hasn't noticed you yet. Alice, I think I could have forgiven you for what happened with Edward. I know you saw what he was going to do to me..." Bella breathed as the rage boiled through her. "...but I can't even comprehend forgiving you for this. Even if you only knew about this, this is your fault for not stopping it."

They said nothing for several seconds and Alice couldn't even bare to make eye contact. Jasper finally spoke. "If you want to save his life and your own, I suggest you both get the hell out of here. You have twenty minutes."

It was all they said before they walked past Bella, not uttering another word as the sound of the truck being loaded could be heard in the distance. Luckily for their unfortunate situation, the ambulance scene had distracted any onlookers from what was going on in the back alley. Turning on her dirtied bare heel, Bella approached the ambulance car that was ready to take the baby and ready for Seth to let go of his sister so they could take Leah to the morgue.

"We have a slight change in plan." Bella spoke up, checking the time in the dashboard before approaching the medical technicians. Her blue Chanel dress covered in blood, she looked anything but the sane voice in the group. "We have to take Leah's body back to their family. It's a ritual of the Quileutes and their tribe, a religious ceremony that is really important..." She wasn't sure if they were buying it, but they definitely looked speculative of her words. "I'm going to need the baby too, for the same reasons. Seth is now the legal guardian and in order for me to get him out of here, I'm going to have to take both with us and back home to their lands."

The two EMT's looked at one another, then waved a police officer over. Bella shifted the weight on her hip uncomfortably at the new presence. The blonde EMT said to the cop, "She's taking the baby and the body back to their people. They're native americans and if we take them, she says it goes against their culture."

Man, she summed it up better than Bella did.

The cop looked at Bella and the mess that she was, uncertain if this was a good idea or not.

Bella spoke up. "My name is Bella Swan. My father is Charlie Swan, he works for the Forks Sheriff's Department. You can have him crosscheck everything I'm saying, or even check on us tomorrow to make sure everything's okay. I really do need to go, Leah's father has no idea and they need to do the ritual as soon as possible."

The three of them seemed to slowly agree to Bella, then offered her a release to sign saying that she was responsible for the body. They also needed Seth's signature, which he gave without even knowing what he was signing.

"We can't give you the baby. Not tonight." The cop spoke up and Bella knew she was running out of time. After checking the clock, she knew she had less than five minutes.

"Why not?" Bella was frustrated, but knew they might have to leave the baby here for now in order to make it out of here when the clock ran out.

"We can't let you drive him home without a car seat. It's the law and it's not safe. A legal guardian can come by and pick him up tomorrow. I'm sorry to do this at such a horrible time, but it's for the best. The baby should have tests done too. He will be in safe hands."

Slowly nodding, Bella knew she was not going to win this battle. "Fine. Just get him out there now. We might come back after we drop her off to their father." It was a lie, but Bella needed to know that baby was out of here before the next few minutes was up.

"They're already on their way."

Seeing the ambulance pull off, Bella sighed in relief to the cop. "Thank you."

The crowd had started to disperse and the sounds of the distant truck had long since gone, as well as the yellow sports car. "Come on, Seth. Let's bring Leah home."

"I'm staying back here with her." He sobbed, but Bella was happy that he actually had managed to make a coherent sentence.

"That's fine. I'll go slow once we get on the highway. Just stay down. Don't need to get pulled over and give another cop the shock of their lives."

Closing the back of the truck, Bella hopped into Paul's large vehicle with some difficulty. Hurrying, she turned it on and pulled out onto the streets, just in time before the pride of the Cullen family blew up from the inside. The impact caused the truck to swerve into oncoming traffic, but Bella managed to straighten the wheels and move past the cars that were now driving in a frenzy to get away from the blast.

She didn't know how he did it, but Jasper had managed to plant the entire fortress with bombs. She wished she knew what exactly he had done in there and how she kept them all inside, but now that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting Seth and Leah home, as well as Jake. Hoping Jake was okay was the nail-biter on the entire drive and she had no cell phone on her to call and ask anyone; not that she expected anyone to pick up. She was certain there was just as much chaos in that truck, if not more, than there was in here.

First stop was the Clearwater's for Seth and Leah, then she'd find out the scoop on Jake. The road home had never seemed longer.

* * *

**There will be only one more chapter of this story, then it's a wrap! Don't forget to review and to check out my other stories! **


	13. Over The Rainbow

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Bella had known Harry Clearwater for most of her life. He was her father's closest friend and there wasn't a visit to Forks in her past that didn't hold the image of his face. She may not have known much about him, but she knew that he was normally a high-spirited man. The Clearwater house had been hit by tragedy by the death of Leah and as the eldest member of the Clearwaters clung to his only daughter's lifeless body, Bella could not control the tears that came to be. The parents and brother of Leah had mourned like they had never mourned before and Bella had been there to mourn along with them.

The loving mother, Sue, would drape a blanket over her only daughter's resting form with somber quietness after the cries had stopped. Tomorrow they were to bury her in the family plot, a cemetery that had been part of the Quileute tribe for countless generations. Bella watched from a few feet away, giving the family the space they deserved. They seemed to welcome her presence and had expressed their gratitude for bringing their daughter's body back to them and respecting traditions that they held dear to them. Bella had to painfully tell them the story of what happened when they would ask later, as they all sat in the house by the burning fireplace. Immediately, the Clearwaters wanted to go back to Seattle and get the baby that now belonged to them. After many discussions and arguments, Sue and Harry decided it was best to wait and see how the other Quileutes would fair overnight before they made their way out there. They had a dead daughter and things here to attend to first and after the hospital had assured them over the phone the baby would be fine there till they could come, they dropped the issue for tonight.

Sue had offered Bella a change of clothes from Leah's dormant wardrobe and the girl who had once lived in converses was now back in her preferred attire, thanks to Leah. It felt weird to be wearing her clothes, knowing that Leah would never be wearing them again.

Bella tried to leave to go see Jake, but his father had called earlier to request that everyone leave them for the night. Jake needed to heal, which Bella could very well understand. Bella insisted to Harry that she should go over, but a grieving Harry was enough to keep Bella level-headed. So, she sat by the fireplace alongside the quiet Clearwater parents. Seth could be heard occasionally sobbing from his room, having excused himself shortly after their arrival to tend to his breaking heart. His sister, his best friend was gone and Bella couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for it. Sure, it technically wasn't her fault, but she had once been part of the Cullens. She cursed herself for her previous stupidity and ignorance, having been blinded by the perfect image of a perfect family that wasn't perfect at all. They were killers, sadists and narcissists. All along, she belonged here with the Quileutes, who respected her for who she was. They would never try to change her or lie to her or hurt her; they were home and family.

Charlie would be here soon to see his daughter. Harry had called him in his broken sobs, telling him that Leah was dead, but added a silver lining that Bella was here with them. Harry had told him the gist of everything, but Charlie couldn't absorb it since all he wanted was to see was his daughter. A daughter, who had neglected him for too many months. Now that was something Bella knew she felt justified in feeling guilty for. Her father had paid a price for her actions and he had done nothing to deserve it. His once lost and terribly confused daughter had been an idiot and she wondered if he would even recognize her anymore, or forgive her for that matter. She had grown, she was wiser and had learned many lessons that most girls her age didn't even start to think about yet.

"Dad." Bella stood as he came in, his face clearly ravaged with torment.

He rushed to her and held her close in his arms, crying as he held his only child once again. Bella hugged him back, warmly embracing this side of her father that had never cried in front of her before. The constant awkwardness between them had temporarily subsided while they reunited. Bella would peg his emotions on the correlation he made between her and Leah. His daughter could be the one lying cold in the barn waiting to be buried and Bella believed she very well should be that person, not Leah.

"You alright?" It was the only question he asked as he held her face in his shaking hands. Although only two words, he was asking a number of things by it. Did Edward hurt you? What happened? And there was something with Jake hidden in his eyes, but it was the one question that Bella couldn't decipher.

She simply nodded, her lips parted and attempting to make any answer as she looked up at him with shame. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I'm sorry I didn't come home..." Bella's voice broke as she restrained from crying once more.

Charlie held her again with gratefulness that she was back and prayed that something like this would never happen again. She wouldn't disappear if she could help it. She felt bad for what she had put him through in her path for self-discovery and seeking of the unattainable.

"You're grounded. Forever."

Bella expelled a laugh as Charlie chuckled at the exaggeration.

"I'm actually looking forward to that." She smiled fully and wholly, never feeling more blessed in her life.

Sue chimed in. "I made some food if anyone is hungry."

Charlie turned from Bella and embraced his two friends, sympathizing and expressing his sympathies which had become distant noise to Bella. She stood there, holding herself in her obsessing thoughts of Jake's well-being. The last thing any of them could handle was another death and she said a silent wish for him to pull through this, for everyone's sake.

Night had passed and Bella had manage to find some sleep through all that bothered her. She waked on the Clearwater's couch, to the sight of Seth staring at her from the opposite couch.

"Seth?" Bella said groggily as her eyes struggled to adjust. "Everything okay?"

"My parents went to get the baby, they couldn't wait any more and they had too much time to pass till Leah's funeral, anyway."

It all came out in a matter-of-fact manner, which made Bella concerned for him. "You alright, Seth?"

He looked worn, beaten up by his own internal sorrow. "I will be fine and one day, I will kill those other Cullens. The ones that got away...one day."

"They got us out, Seth. I know they're not completely innocent, but getting any of us out was going to be impossible without them."

He didn't even breathe. "We coulda done it by ourselves. They're still to blame. Promise me you will let me know if you ever hear from them again. Promise me, Bella."

Bella's brow furrowed as she sat completely up on the cushion. She didn't believe she ever would hear from Alice or Jasper again, so making a promise to Seth didn't seem as hard as it should have been. "I promise."

The two stared at each other for a few moments, till Seth raised to his feet. "The guys are in the barn. Jake's still on the mend, but Sam's in there. I know you want to see them."

Bella bolted for the door, not taking a care for her bed-messed hair or untied shoes that had been hurriedly placed on her feet. She ran for the barn as Seth stayed behind. She slowed in remembrance that Leah was in there. They were in there probably paying their respects and as the barn door creaked open, she saw Sam there with Paul, Embry and Sam's fiancee, Emily. Sam turned to look at Bella, his face growing distant at the sight of her. She reminded him of both Jake and the Cullens, both of which were a touchy issue for him for different reasons. He approached her, leaving Paul, Emily and Embry with Leah's body.

He had cuts over his left brow and on his neck, wounds that were healing even as Bella noticed it. Quick healing was definitely a perk in the werewolf world. Seth had told Bella almost everything before he went to his room last night. Until that conversation with Seth, she had no idea that Sam was in the facility or that he was the black wolf Jake was fighting. Apparently, they all had that power to shape-shift, even Leah did.

"Hey Sam." Bella spoke as her arms folded insecurely over one another.

"Hey Bella." He half-smiled in greeting before motioning to Leah's body behind them. "They told me you helped her. They told me a lot of things. I didn't know you were being kept there against your will, too. The whole time I was there I considered you part of the enemy, now I know the truth." His hand went to her shoulder. "Thank you."

Bella nodded, bringing her hand over Sam's hand in acknowledgment. "How's Jake doing?"

His hand went back to his side and both crept into the pockets of his jeans. "He's better. He's conscious and starting to remember things. He's been askin' about you a lot."

Bella's heart skipped in it's pattern. "So, he's talking?"

"A bit. He remembers how to, for the most part. When he saw his dad, a lot of stuff came back to him. Our pack communication is back too. It helps when he can hear our voices in his heads. We remind him of a lot of things, whether we wants to or not." He smirked.

"What? Why are you smiling?" She smirked in return, since she felt it was about something funny.

"We remind him of how badly he had a crush on you before all this. We tease him a bit."

Her eyes went wide and she laughed. "Wish I would have known that before. Things could have been different." The smile faded and so did all humor from Sam's face.

"It is, what it is, Bella. We can't change it."

"And what about Leah? Does he remember anything about what happened to her?"

Sam's gaze had wavered from hers and a lining of tears had encompassed his vision. "Yeah, he remembers, but he's blocked out a lot of it. He's having a hard time feeling anything, really. Leah's parents will take care of the baby for now and Jake will step up if he decides to be the father. Honestly, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. They were forced to do it. It's sick, all of it."

Sam looked as if he were going to vomit and Bella looked completely horrified. Jake was the father and Bella was learning this right now. The information almost became too much for her mind to handle.

After Sam had looked at her, he realized that Seth hadn't filled her in on that part. For all Sam knew, Seth didn't know about Jake being the father either. "Bella...they made them do it. It was part of a breeding program for better fighters...they were heavily drugged and threatened to do it." His face drew to complete concern as Bella's face turned a whole new shade of white.

"Oh my God." Bella said under her breath as she covered her parted lips with her shaking hands. She wanted to cry, but had nothing left in her to evoke such a reaction. "I'm going over there!" She announced and turned, running for the door and for Paul's truck to go to the Black household.

"Bella, wait!" Sam chased after her and grabbed her by the arm. "He might not be ready to see you yet, he might kill you, Bella. He's still unstable."

She grew angry and pushed the man who was three times her size away from her. "I've already been near him, Sam! He saved me from Edward. He killed Edward, right in front of me, to protect me! I saw him before the fight and he didn't hurt me. If he's somewhat normal now, I think I should be okay, since I'm the one who came face-to-face with The Monster and can live to tell the story!"

"Bella..." He tried to bring her back as she turned from him, stubborn on being shaken by anybody, even Paul who seemed angry when she pulled out of the drive in his truck.

Pulling like a mad-woman into Jake's driveway, she parked and ran towards the house almost simultaneously. Billy Black had opened the door before she could even make it there. She stopped short, looking down at Jake's father and taking note of the exhausted look on his face. Charlie was there behind him, holding onto the wheelchair handles and shocked that Bella was there when they opened the door.

"I was just going to send for you, Bella." Billy's voice sounded horrible and Bella instantly felt bad for having come over at such a sensitive time. Putting herself in Billy's shoes, she assumed that Billy had presumed his son to be dead all this time. It had been too long with no word and now that he had him back as an animal more than a son, it had to be a horrible time in Billy's life.

She entered the house as the two men made way for her to enter and looking up, she saw Jake standing in the middle of the living room. He wore a brown shirt, a pair of jeans and looked much older than he had the last time Bella saw him standing in this space. He looked much more like a person rather than an animal, which was a vision Bella had missed terribly.

"I'm going to go out for a bit with your dad, Bella." Billy spoke from behind her, but all Bella could do was stare at Jake, who was staring back at her.

"Be back soon." Charlie chimed in before the door closed behind them, leaving them to privacy.

"Hey." Bella said breathlessly, the sight of how beautiful he was taking presidency over her other thoughts.

Jake closed the gap between them and in the blink of an eye had her face held in his hands. He pulled her face to his and gave her a kiss that moved the ground beneath her feet at contact. His lips drew her into him completely, as if they were meant to be doing this forever as one being. Bella reciprocated the amount of passion that Jake was showing her, as if it were instinct. It didn't make sense, but she felt as if she had found her other half and that her feelings that once existed for Edward weren't even a fraction of what she was experiencing now with him.

Reluctantly, he pulled back and looked onto her eyes. "I love you, Bella."

Forgetting to breathe, Bella simply stared up at him. Naturally, her lips revealed her own truth. "I love you, too. More than anything."

They kissed again and all worries about what had happened to them both within those horrible Cullen walls had been forgotten and they took now to make up for lost time.

The Quileutes gathered in a circle around Leah's body. She was still draped in that blanket given to her by her mother, her paled, yet cleaned up face revealed only for the funeral ritual. Her parents and other members of the Quileute elders smoked sage around her body, which Bella learned was a way to chase away any dark spirits or experiences that could be attached to Leah's soul. Bella held onto Jake's hand tightly and he did the same in return, while they stared at the scene ahead along with the rest of Leah's loved ones. Jake hadn't spoken much after he had declared he loved her. He only expressed himself through touching in order to communicate with Bella. It didn't matter much to her that he didn't speak, since she understood what he was saying by merely touching her. Still, she worried about what he was truly feeling.

Now, he was struggling with what had happened between himself and Leah. Bella could feel his guilt as he held her hand so tightly. He was angry, he felt unfathomable guilt and still struggled to cope with it all. After being suppressed for so long, it would take some time for Jake to come back to all of them. Right now he was buried deep under many walls and was trying so hard to break free to put everyone else at ease, even himself.

Emily had her hand upon Seth's shoulder on one side and Sam had taken his support on the other. The new Clearwater baby now rested asleep in Seth's arms, it was a direction in which Bella had a hard time looking since it reminded her of how Leah had died and evoked imaginations of how it was created. Paul and the others stood in respectful silence, occasionally patting each other on the back or exchanging looks during Leah's burial. They lowered her into the ground after having wrapped her in proper dressings, each layer representing her journey into the afterlife. There was a layer of protection, a layer of love, a layer of wisdom and a layer of guidance. Everyone there took a turn placing dirt over her, but Jake had refrained. He stood to the side as the pack, as well as Charlie and Bella took their turn in paying their last respects.

Bella returned to hold Jake's hand while they all departed back to the Clearwater's house to feast and drink in Leah's memory. Once there, Jake had refused to join in with the group with so many troubles on his mind. He lead a worried Bella off to the side of the house and brought her to sit with him on one of the benches outside.

She looked at Jake's frozen profile, his eyes as dark and his brow as creased as it had been at the funeral. She wanted to talk to him, to evoke some sort of confidence in feelings, but didn't want to push him. Minutes passed and eventually, he turned to look at her. His gaze had softened, but troubled thoughts still lingered in his gaze.

"How did you feel when you found out I was the wolf?"

It wasn't the question she was expecting and the articulation of the question caught her off guard. She nervously brought a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't surprised, if that's what you're asking. I didn't know it was you the first time I broke into the arena, I just thought you were a wolf and nothing more. It took me a day or so to realize that the wolf had been you. I remembered back to when I first got into trouble and I was in the hospital. Something had saved me that looked just like the wolf I saw in the ring. I didn't put it together at the time, especially since my memory is so blurred from that attack in the alley. It was almost like I had a flashback to what Charlie had said to me in the hospital, that you were the one who found me there and helped me when I was passed out." Her eyes danced back and forth between his concentrated stare. "After Edward had changed into something...horrible...I did a lot of self-reflection and thinking about you more than usual. It was a guess, but I had a strong feeling it was you and I was fine with that, all I could focus on was getting you out of that place when it finally hit me." She shrugged, not sure if it was a satisfactory answer.

He was still looking at her with that beautiful stare of his and she stared back as she tried to read his thoughts.

"I don't know if you know anything about imprinting, Bella, but I imprinted on you long ago. I didn't even know I did it, since we were practically babies when I had done it. It means we have a connection, Bella. It's part of our tribe's custom, it means we're soul mates. Since we met each other so young, I'm sure I did it back then and I only remember it as a dream." He breathed. "I think that's how you all-of-a-sudden knew I was The Monster, Bella. Because you're my mate and you knew I was in trouble. The more you disconnected yourself from that jerk, the more you started to come back to me and what you are. You're mean to be with me."

He looked hurt and a bit angry when mentioning Edward and she wished that she could take it back, all of it. She cringed whenever she thought of her former self in her time with Edward and even the girl she was right before meeting him. That incident in the alley almost a year ago still held its traumatizing residue and the allure of being as powerful as Edward must have been the main attraction for her. She wanted to be him at the time, more than even wanting to be with him.

Her hand went over Jake's and she cradled her fingers in between his. "I believe it, Jake. I'm a different person now. I'm the person I'm supposed to be. I'm with, who I'm supposed to be with."

Lifting her hand, he lightly kissed the face of her hand. "It's gonna take me some time to get over what I did to Leah and get rid of all the faces I've killed." He swallowed his emotion and took a breath. "I'm going to leave him in the care of the Clearwaters. It's where he should be."

Hearing his decision on the baby, Bella knew it was for the best, at least for now. The baby would fill whatever void the Clearwaters were feeling over having lost Leah and Jake would still be a part of his life in some way. Besides, it would be some time before Jake could even try to take care of another creature. Bella knew she would have to take care of Jake till he was back on his feet, with the help of Jake's father. She squeezed his hand at the thought and leaned in to kiss him, accepting whatever baggage Jake came with. If this meant that eventually they would have to take his son in, she was willing to do that. She loved Jake and she would do anything for him, which she tried to convey as she caressed the side of his face.

Like magnets, they touched and kissed each other without attempting to break from their bliss. With all of the negativity Bella felt with Edward and the reminders it brought back of her traumatizing sexual experiences, none of it existed when Jake evoked longing from the very core of her. He was starting a fire that she had never experienced before and truly felt that Jake would be the only one who could ignite that within her. They pulled from one another in their heated embrace, catching their breath as well as their lust, which was harder for Jake since he struggled with a very primitive side of himself.

Jake was still broken, even though his feelings for her were never truer. Bella looked at him, knowing that when they did finally make love, it would be the greatest thing either of them had ever experienced.

"Soon, Bella." He promised her. She bit her lower lip as the excitement shot up through her.

He rose from the bench and took her with him, walking towards the house to join the rest in remembrance of Leah. Wearing a smile that she almost forgot Jake was capable of, she caught a glimpse of her own personal sunshine once more. She smiled back as they walked into the Clearwater's house and started the next chapter of their lives with the joys and journeys it would bring them through.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, please review with your thoughts on the story. **

**In time, I may start up the "next chapter" involving Seth's revenge on Alice and Jasper, including the follow-up to Jake and Bella's story. This would all be in a new story, so please favorite me as an author if you'd like to be notified on that in the future.**

****PLEASE FAVORITE THIS STORY AND AUTHOR FOR UPDATES IF I DECIDE TO CONTINUE THIS AS A NEW STORY****

**_If you like zombies and apocalyptic stories, please check out my other story based off of 28 Weeks Later called "The Garden of Eden"._ **


End file.
